The Feelings Of Music
by ShadowDaeva186
Summary: Kagome Higurashi tries to keep her dark past in the past. But what happens when her secret gets out? Inuyasha Takahashi is a lead singerguitarist of a local band called Shikon no Tama. Can they help eachother with their past? To create a future together ?
1. Nobody's Home

Heyy Everyone, I haven't been writing for some time now .. but I found this fanfiction in my documents .. and I thought that I would go back to writing it.. Tell me what you think .. and when I'm finished giving you guys what I have .. you can tell me what you think could happen next ? This will be the first FanFiction .. besides Promise Me Forever .. that will be more then 2 chapters... hehe I have 4 chapters written at the moment .. But before I post them up .. and write more .. I want to know what you think .. Review!! 3

Thanks .. Enjoy!

--T.B--

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

"Let me get this straight…You, Miroku, have tickets for the show at the Underground Nightclub tomorrow night!? Shikon no Tama is playing there!!" An 18-year-old girl jumped off of the queen-sized bed.

"Yes Sango, love, I have 3 tickets to the show, tomorrow night, and I want you and Kagome to accompany me." An 18-year-old Miroku re-assured his hyperactive girlfriend, as he took the 3 tickets out from his backpack.

Sango jumped up and down, waving her hands in the air and pointing to the tickets in her hands. Kagome sat up against the end of the bed and laughed at her hyperventilating best friend. "I think she wants to know how you got the tickets they were sold out last time we checked." Sango nodded trying to catch her breath; she sat back down on the bed beside Miroku.

He chuckled, "You know her too well Kags, I have connections."

Sango regained her calmness and both Kagome and Sango began laughing, "You…have…..connections..?" Sango said between chuckles.

Kagome was just red in the face laughing so hard. Miroku shook his head, "Yes, as a matter of fact I do."

"Who?" Kagome protested

"That is for me to know and you to find out." Miroku answered grabbing the television remote off of Kagome's nightstand and turned to the favourite show of all three of them 'Neighbourhood Stars' This show interviewed local bands, and asked them a bit about themselves, trying to get to know them. They liked how got the chance to speak their mind. The show had just started, and the artist that they were interviewing was none other then Shikon no Tama. Sango squealed. Kagome and Miroku just rolled their eyes at their obsessed best friend.

"Calm down Sango, it's just a band." Kagome said repositioning herself on the floor.

Sango punched Kagome in the arm playfully "It's not just a band, they are the hottest local band in Tokyo, they are around the same age as us. Might I add that they aren't that bad looking either, and all you can say Miss Kagome is 'it's just a band'" Sango did her best impression of Kagome, she failed miserably. Both Kagome and Miroku just laughed. "Sango that was the worst impersonation I have ever witnessed." Kagome laughed.

Sango just threw a pillow at Kagome's head. Miroku put his hand up in protest

"Shh…it's starting." It was quiet for a second, and Miroku looked over to discover two young ladies each equipped with a pillow and evil smirks on their faces. Miroku gulped. "Uh-Oh…"

BAMM

The two pillows came in contact with Miroku's head. All three of the young adults just started laughing and holding their sides, when they finally finished up their giggles, and calmed down, Kagome found her place leaning up against the edge of her bed, and Miroku and Sango laying on their stomachs on her bed.

All three of them turning their attention back to the television set just in time to see the lead singer/guitarist of 'Shikon no Tama' Inuyasha Takahashi. 'I live for music, I love the sound and feeling when I play the first chord or tab of a song, it's just so accelerating'

"Now Inuyasha is a different story." Sango sighed as she rested her head on propped up hand. Kagome gazed at the TV screen, his golden eyes captivated her, she couldn't look away. "What do yah mean?" She asked not taking her eyes off the screen. Miroku noticed this, he noticed that she had a small smile on her lips, he smiled inward.

"I mean look at him, his silver hair, his muscular body, and his eyes, his wonderful golden eyes."

Kagome shrugged when the show was cut by stupid commercials "Whatever, nothing special about that." But her head disagreed with that statement for she thought. _'A perfect combination..'_

"Hey what about me Sango? Am I not as good looking as the members of the band?" Miroku pouted.

Sango kissed her boyfriend on the cheek, "Nope, your better looking then all of them," She smiled and tapped him on the nose with the tip of her finger.

Miroku stole a quick peck, "Good,"

Kagome rolled her eyes, she was used to them like this by now, her and Miroku have been best friends since they were 5 and Sango formed the group of three when they were 13. Kagome could tell there was some sort of 'connection' between the two when they all had met, her suspicions were right when Miroku asked Sango to be his girlfriend when they entered high school. They have been a couple for about 4 years now.

"Get a room!" She shouted at the couple making out on her bed. She got no response so she decided to go order some pizza. She headed down the stairs and into the living room to be greeted by her little 16 year-old brother Souta. "Hey sis,"

"Hey shorty, what's up?" She said making her way to the phonebook located underneath the TV.

"Nothing really, I'm guessing Miroku and Sango are at it again?" Souta stretched and changed the channel to 'Neighbourhood Stars'

Kagome caught another glimpse of the so-called 'famous' Inuyasha Takahashi. "Yeah, how did you know?" She flopped on the couch beside her brother and flipped to the marked page in the phonebook.

Souta laughed, "You always come down and order pizza when Miroku and Sango are making out on your bed, it's like tradition or something." Kagome joined in with the laughed and dialed the pizza place. "Hey Hojo, it's Kagome," She rolled her eyes and Souta stifled a laugh, Hojo had the hotts for his sister, everyone in the entire school knew that, he would shower her with gifts, and not the normal ones either, gifts of remedies, herbs, health gifts to be more broad.

"I'm good, I would like the usual." She mocked him over the phone, Souta could not help it, he bursted out in laughter. "That would be Souta, Yes he's fine, okay well how much will that be? Gottcha, see yah around." She hit the end button before he could ask her out…again. She didn't know why he found her so appealing, she herself didn't find herself that pretty. She shrugged and relaxed back into the couch.

Souta calmed himself, and sat back up still holding onto his sides. "Is he that dense?"

Kagome rested her feet on the coffee table in front of the couch, "I guess so, why can't he find someone else to fan over?"

Souta scoffed, "Well you are very attractive," he laughed, "Why do you think my friends all want to hang out here?" A pillow making contact with his face muffled his laughter.

Kagome returned her attention to the TV she heard the VJ ask Inuyasha if there was a lucky girl out there. Kagome could feel herself lean forward to hear what the answer was.

Souta pulled the pillow from his face. "He-" to have the pillow pushed back into his face.

"Shh." Kagome said waiting for his reply, her palms became clammy, and her heart began to race.

'Inuyasha leaned back into his chair, with a small sad like smile on his face, "No, I'm still waiting for that special woman in my life. He looked at the camera at that moment,' Kagome's breath caught in her throat, she sighed a sigh of relief, she didn't know why, she didn't even know this man, yet she almost felt like she would be crushed if he had someone.

Souta this time threw the pillow away so Kagome could not shove it into his face once again. "What's the big idea Kags?"

His question was left unanswered as the doorbell rang. Kagome got up to greet whomever it was, most likely Hojo with the pizza. She was correct, she hesitantly opened the door to find a smiling Hojo.

"Hey Kagome," He handing her the pizza in return gaining the required amount from Kagome.

"Thanks Hojo, Keep the change, see you around." She was about to shut the door, when his voice cut her off, "Hey do you want to catch a movie this weekend?"

Kagome sighed, and reopened the door a little, she peeked her head out, "Sorry I'm booked all up, Goodbye Hojo." She shut the door fast, and locked it for safety measures. Kagome could hear Souta chuckle from his place on the couch, as she walked up to him and handed him a smaller pizza.

"Hardy har, har." Kagome mumbled making her way up to her bedroom, to find the two lovebirds still making out. She coughed to try to get their attention, and when that didn't work, she used the one thing that always worked with every problem, she threw a pillow at the couple. As she predicted, they broke apart, and blushed when they realized they must have been at it for a while, since Kagome already had pizza in hand.

She shook her head and placed the pizza on the end of her bed. "What movie do you want to watch tonight?"

Sango put her index finger to her chin, the look on her face said that she was in 'deep thought' "Hmm how about.." She paused " How about Final Fantasy IIV?"

Kagome nodded and Miroku also agreed, Miroku did the honors this time, as Kagome and Sango opened a box of pizza and started eating, Miroku placed the movie in and they all relaxed, and ate pizza and popcorn. They did this every Friday, they didn't know why, but they did. Kagome's mother and stepfather always worked late on Fridays, so the gang would usually just hang around keeping an eye on Souta, and occasionally his friends also.

"When is Kinky-ho coming?" Sango asked through a mouthful of popcorn.

Kagome took a bite from her pizza, and looked at the calendar on her wall, "This weekend, not sure when though."

Miroku took a sip of his drink to clean his mouth of food before he spoke. "Kags, why does she come here anyways?"

"It's the agreement that was made, when my parents split. Kikyo is suppose to stay here every other week, then she goes back to live with Naraku."

"Ahh," Miroku said taking a bite of his pizza slice.

"I hate that bitch, she is such a whore…I don't know how you put up with her Kags, I really don't." Sango stated.

"She is my sister I suppose, but I do know what you mean, she is a whore, but as long as she stays out of my way, I could care less about her." Kagome shrugged. _'It was her choice when she left with him, even after what my so called father did to me.' _She thought as she sub concisely grabbed her the left side of her stomach.

Sango waved her hands in front of Kagome's face. "Hello? Kags are yah okay?"

Kagome was brought back from her painful memories at the sound of Sango's voice. "Huh? Yeah I'm fine sorry just spaced out there for a second, let's watch the rest of the movie."

Sango wasn't sure, but she nodded and turned back to the TV. Miroku on the other hand, noticed a change in Kagome's mood, he was worried, but decided to dismiss it for now. Kagome just sat their emotionless, and watched the rest of the movie with sad eyes.

When the movie ended it was time for Sango and Miroku to depart to their own houses. Kagome showed them to the door, Sango gave her a sisterly hug, "We will have to go shopping tomorrow before the show. I'll call you"

Kagome nodded and gave Miroku a friendly hug, "Are you going to pick us up tomorrow?"

He nodded, "Yup at around 7, so be ready." Both girls nodded at this.

"Till tomorrow then, Goodnight," Kagome finished as she shut the door, and headed into the living room, a small smile appeared on her lips as she pulled a blanket over her sleeping brother. She took the empty pizza box into the kitchen, turned off the television and headed back up to her room. She grabbed her guitar case from underneath her bed, sat on her bed, and reached into her nightstand to retrieve her lyric book. She strummed the intro to a song that she wrote and begun to sing it very softly, so she didn't disturb her sleeping sibling.

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,_

_She felt it everyday._

_And I couldn't help her,_

_I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

Kagome shut her eyes and relaxed into the song, music made her feel…different, it had its way with her, she lived for music, it was one of the ways that she could explain how she was feeling at the time. It was the only way to make the sadness go away.

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_

_Too many, too many problems._

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

_Broken inside._

_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why._

_You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind._

_Be strong, be strong now._

_Too many, too many problems._

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

_Broken inside._

_Her feelings she hides._

_Her dreams she can't find._

_She's losing her mind._

_She's fallen behind._

_She can't find her place._

_She's losing her faith._

_She's fallen from grace._

_She's all over the place._

_Yeah,oh_

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

_Broken inside._

_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh_

_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah_

_(ARVIL LAVIGNE…NOBODY'S HOME)_

_**(Authors note: Yes I know that this song is by Avril Lavigne, hence why it says her name at the end, anyways, any song in this fiction, may say that a person in this story wrote it…THEY DID NOT! I will say who wrote it and the name of it at the bottom just like the one above, just to clear any questions…I DID NOT WRITE ANY OF THE SONGS IN THIS FICTION..well yes back to the story)**_

Kagome has been playing guitar for 7 years. She loves writing her own songs, rather then playing someone else's. When she finished playing, she placed her guitar back underneath her bed, and got ready for bed, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thats it for Chapter One.. Tell me what you think..

I called this story The Feelings Of Music .. But I dont know if the name goes with the story ... Hey Guyss tell me what you think a good title would be ..

3  
--T.B--


	2. Rooftops & Invitations

I'm backk! hehe I hoped you liked the first Chapter of the Story.. Enjoy

--T.B--

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two

"Kagome? Are you up?" Souta knocked on her door, and creeped into her bedroom with the phone in his hand. All he heard was a mumble, he took that as a yes. "Sango is on the phone,"

Kagome's hand shot up into the air and Souta filled her empty hand with the cordless phone, and left.

"Hey Sango," Kagome mumbled rubbing the sleep from her tired eyes.

"Kags, why are you still sleeping? It's like 1 in the afternoon." Sango exclaimed from the other line.

Kagome sat up, "Really?!"

"Uh-huh."

Kagome could just see her smiling and nodding. She shook her head. "We still going shopping?" She said taking her hand away from her head.

"Yup, that's why I called, when do you want me to pick you up?"

"In an hour or so? I'm going to have a shower and get ready so yeah in about an hour." Kagome said pulling her sheets off of her.

"Okay, well then I'll let you get ready, see yah then."

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

CLICK

Kagome swung her legs over the side of her bed and hopped out. She was up and ready to go by now, she chuckled to herself, _'I haven't even been up 5 minutes and I'm already awake' _She shook her head and made her way to the bathroom to have a shower.

30 minutes later

She returned to her room with a towel wrapped around her and a towel concealing her hair. She unwrapped her hair and flipped her hair it fell around her shoulders. She looked into the mirror that stood before her. _'Tonight will be fun…'_ She thought as she ran her brush through her long raven coloured hair. She finished getting ready and dressed causally in blue jeans and a tight green T-shirt. She checked her watch, "Sango will be here any minute." She grabbed her wallet and made her way to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

"Hey mom, how was work last night?" Kagome asked as she kissed her mother on the cheek, grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl, and took a bite out of it.

Kagome's mother Ayaka (that will be her name in this fiction) smiled warmly at her daughter, she was finishing up the dishes. "It was work, thank you for asking, how was your night?"

Kagome leaned up against the doorway, "Good, watched a movie with Miroku and Sango." She took a bite out of her apple, when her stepfather made his way down the stairs.

"Hey Sweetie," Kagome's Father Hiroki said has he kissed Kagome's forehead, and walked over to his wife, and kissed her on the cheek. "Dear."

Kagome loved her stepfather, and thought he was more a father then a stepfather, she loved the way he treated her, her brother and especially her mother. She was brought out of her thoughts when the doorbell rang, she stood from her leaning form "Hey dad, that's gonna be Sango, we are going shopping, have a good day you guys." She waved as she made her way to the door.

"Ready to go?" Sango smiled when Kagome opened the door.

"Yup, let's get this started shall we?" The two girls giggled, and made their way to Sango's black mini-cooper, She was wearing blue jeans and a pink tank top. "Where to first?" Kagome asked opening the passenger door.

Sango smiled "We need new outfits for tonight now don't we," She stated shutting the door, starting the car, and pulled away from Kagome's house to the nearest mall.

"You really are excited about tonight aren't you?" Kagome asked staring out the window.

"Hell yes! It will be my first time in the new Underground Club, and all the bands that are performing are really good." Sango exclaimed

Kagome smiled, "Then we have to look good," She grinned evilly at Sango, and Sango gazed back with the same look on her face.

When they reached their first destination, they both rushed to their second destination, the clothing departments!

(I am not going to explain all of the things that they did in the mall…hehe it would take toooo long, so you will have to wait to see what they bought, muhahahaha well yes they went to the normal places you would, they got clothes, shoes, accessories, ect. Nowww back to the story shall we )

When they walked out of the mall, back to Sango's car it was already 5. Each girl had 3 or 4 bags, full of all their goodies that they bought. They made their way back to Kagome's to get ready before Miroku picked them up.

"Woow, we are going to look hot I tell you!" Sango said Kagome opened the door.

"Miroku is going to drool over you." Kagome whispered. Sango blushed. "Hey mom, dad, we're back!" She shouted.

"Kagome, Sango how did the shopping go?" Ayaka said popping her head out from the kitchen

"It was awesome, we will be upstairs, we have to get ready." Kagome nodded as her and Sango made their way up to Kagome's room.

"Nice to see you again Ayaka," Sango shouted from behind Kagome.

Ayaka laughed and went back to cooking dinner.

Kagome sat on the middle of her bed, while Sango searched the bags. "You have to wear…" Sango paused looking through another bag.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Wear what?"

Sango smiled and pulled out a black and red plaid mid thigh skirt. "This."   
Kagome waved her hands up in front of her, "Sango you know damn well that I don't wear skirts!"

"But I bought this just for you! You would look GREAT in it!" Sango protested emphasizing the word great.

Kagome crossed her arms across her chest. "You shouldn't have bought it, when you know that I don't wear them." She turned her head, and looked back at Sango, her eyes were beginning to water, and she had the puppy pout on. "Oh fine, I'll try it on." She grabbed the skirt out of Sango's hands and made her way to her bathroom.

Sango clapped her hands in approval. "You are too easy Kags." Sango grabbed a shirt out of her bag and threw it at her, "Try this on with it."

Kagome grumbled something about stupid best friends and puppy pouts. She had this thing with skirts and dresses, anything that uncovers her legs for that matter, she felt naked in them, they made her feel awkward.

A few minutes later Kagome walked out dressed in her outfit. Sango smiled, and threw her a pair of her knee high back lace up boots. "Here put these on, and check yourself out."

Kagome did as she was told and stepped in front of the wall length mirror. She couldn't help but smile a bit, she did look pretty good. She had a mid-thigh length red and black skirt on, a plain black T-shirt on that had the word ROCKSTAR printed in red letters across her chest, and a pair of black knee-high lace up boots.

Sango cupped her hands around her mouth and hollered "Ow Ow!"

Kagome blushed. Sango walked up to and put her hands on Kagome's shoulders. "Damn girl, you clean up good!" This statement made Kagome blush even more.

"Do you think it looks that good?" She shyly asked.

Sango pretended to be offended. "You think I would lie to you? I'm appalled," She laughed "People will be paying more attention to you then the musicians," Sango said walking back to the bags on Kagome's bed, now she needed to pick out an outfit for the night.

"Now that you have your outfit, I need to find one." Sango said with a smile on her face, as she looked at Kagome admiring herself in the mirror.

Kagome came out of her trance to respond rather sharply. "I am not wearing this."

Sango looked up from her searching. "Oh yes you are, you look great!"

Kagome crossed her arms. "So what?" She didn't want to believe it, she wasn't used to dressing up like this, Sango was the girl in the group that everyone drooled over, not her, she felt awkward. Sango opened the bedroom and hollered down the hall. "Souta, can you come here a sec?"

Kagome's mouth dropped open. Souta walked up to greet Sango "Yeah what's up?" Sango moved out of the way, Souta saw Kagome standing there in her new outfit and his mouth fell open. "Wow sis, you look awesome!"

Kagome just stood there blushing like mad.

"Hey Kagome your face matches your skirt." Souta stated stifling a giggle. Sango shook her head and mouthed the words 'thank you' to Souta before shutting the door.

"See Kagome? You look hot, and therefore you are wearing that outfit tonight. End of story." Sango said bluntly.

Kagome shook her head and begun to protest when Sango's finger silenced her. "Trust me Kags, you look good, it will be fine." She said plainly. "Now help me find me something to wear." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Fine, but I get one nasty stare, and I'm out. Deal?" She finally argued.

Sango nodded. "Deal."

Kagome nodded also, "Okay, let us find you an outfit, hotter then this." She said posing like a superstar. The two girls giggled and went to work. When they finished they had about 15 minutes to spare before Miroku came by. Sango's outfit consisted of a plain black mini-skirt, a light pink spaghetti strap shirt with a white blouse over top, and black high-heels.

"Kagome! Can you please come here a sec?" Hiroki's voice rang through the house.

Kagome got up from her place on the bed, and waved for Sango to follow her. "Coming Dad," She called back making her way to the kitchen where his voice came from. "Yes?"

Hiroki looked up at his stepdaughter, and best friend. "You ladies look very pretty. Off to Underground?"

The two girls smiled and nodded. "Miroku called did he?" Kagome said shaking her head.

Hiroki chuckled "Yes, he said he should be here shortly. That is not the reason I called you down though,"

Ayaka walked up behind her husband and finished his sentence. "Your father called, he said that he is dropping Kikyo off tonight,"

Kagome's face went red with anger, Sango saw this and put a hand on her arm to try and calm her down. "Do not call him my father, I have a father, and he is sitting in front of you, Naraku is not no father in my eyes."

Hiroki looked up at Kagome and smiled when she called him her father, not stepfather, in his eyes both her and Souta were his children, not stepchildren.

Ayaka smiled sadly, "As you wish dear, but Kikyo is still your sister, and I do not want you to treat her with disrespect."

Sango was about to disagree with her when this time Kagome touched her arm and shook her head slightly.

"I know mother, but I am going out this evening." Kagome still holding her hand to Sango's arm.

"We know dear, that is why your fath-Naraku has made arrangements so that Kikyo can join you." Ayaka lowered her head, she knew what was coming.

Kagome closed her eyes, and drew a breath in. Sango looked at her with worried eyes. "Alright,"

Ayaka, Hiroki and Sango looked at her with confused looks. Kagome opened her eyes. "I said alright, Miroku has enough in his car to fit us all." She reasoned, she looked at Sango with a look in her eyes, that said that she would explain later.

Hiroki, and Ayaka looked at each other and then back at their daughter, Hiroki stood up and walked over and pulled Kagome into a hug. "Have fun Kags, do not let her spoil that for you." He whispered kissing her on the forehead. "Get going, Miroku will be waiting for you guys."

The two girls nodded, they walked to the front closet and grabbed their coats. They waved goodnight to Hiroki and Ayaka and went to sit out on the porch to wait for their ride.

"Now tell me what happened in there Kags?" Sango said tapping her fingernails on her knees.

Kagome was silent for a moment, Sango was about to ask her if she was all right when Kagome's whispered voice halted hers. "The look in my mothers eyes begs me to at least try to get along with Kikyo, she only wants her children to get along. I can tell that it breaks her heart when she knows how badly we hate each other, but I can try at least…can't I?"

Sango nodded, and pulled Kagome into a hug. "I understand now, and now that I know I will try and help as much as I can, Miroku too."

Kagome pulled away to face her and whispered "Thank you."

Just as they pulled away from each other, a black car limo pulled into the driveway. The driver got out of the car, and made his way to the back. He opened the door, and out stepped a young girl, She stood up and her black trench coat covered her up. Ayaka and Hiroki at that time opened the door and went to greet their other daughter. Naraku stepped out after Kikyo. He sneered.

"Kikyo dear, how are you?" Ayaka exclaimed as she hugged her oldest child.

"Mother!" Kikyo exclaimed as she hugged her mother. She sneered at Hiroki when she pulled away from Ayaka. "Hello Hiroki." She stated bluntly.

Hiroki nodded. He nodded to Naraku. "Naraku, long time." He didn't like Naraku at all, after he found out what he had done to Kagome, he could not stand even saying his name, let alone stand in the same presence as this lonesome scum.

Naraku glanced at Hiroki and then at Ayaka "Yes indeed, too long." He looked up at the house, and saw Kagome with her head down in the arms of Sango. Sango glared and he brought his attention back to Kikyo, "Kikyo dear, I must go now, I will see you next week."

Kikyo nodded as Naraku took her into his cold arms. "Have fun." He smiled an evil smile as Kikyo replied "I will Father."

Within the next few minutes after Naraku left, Miroku pulled up to the curb and honked the horn. When he saw Kikyo follow his two best friends he sighed _'This is not going to end well.' _ Sango opened the passenger door, took her seat and kissed Miroku on the cheek, and whispered in his ear. "Kinky-ho, has to come along."

He returned a kiss on her cheek while whispering into her ear also "Not good, but Sango my dear you look lovely."

Kagome got in behind Miroku, while Kikyo took seat behind Sango. Miroku looked into the rearview mirror and saw the sad expression on Kagome's face. "Hey Kags, you look great tonight,"

Kagome caught his eyes. "Thank you Miroku." She said with a smile on her face, Miroku always knew how to make her feel better.

Miroku smiled and it disappeared when he turned to Kikyo. "Kikyo," He nodded. She sneered. "Miroku, can you not talk to me and just drive."

Kagome and Sango both heard Miroku growl as he gripped the steering wheel. Kagome spoke up at this time. "Kikyo, I do not appreciate you treating my friends like that." She stated through clenched teeth, holding tightly the edges of her skirt.

Kikyo turned to her sister, "I could care less what you think, little sister."

Kagome dug her fingernails into the flesh of her thigh, almost drawing blood. She drew in deep breaths.

Within 5 minutes of silence they were finally at the club. When they finally got into the actual clubbing area, Shikon no Tama was just finishing up one of their songs. They reached an empty table, and took off their outerwear, Kagome seemed unfazed by the clothing of which Kikyo decided to clothe her body in. She had on a very very short red mini skirt, with a very very tight white tub top, showing a lot of cleavage. Sango grew red in the face with anger, and Miroku just shook his head. He was used to Kinky-ho's style of clothes, he had seen it many of times, knowing Kagome the longest. They were starting to draw a crowd, Kagome grew angry. She looked at Sango and pointed to the bar, she just had to get away from this whore of a sister. Sango nodded.

She made her way over to the bar, telling herself that she was not going to let Kikyo ruin her night, once again. She ordered a glass of water and sat on one of the stools, the band 'Shikon no Tama' just came back from an intermission. The stage lights went dark as the band made their way to their instruments, as the song started the spotlights showed the band members.

As the lead singer begun singing he caught Kagome's eyes, her breath caught in her throat once again, she was drawn into his golden stare. She felt like he was singing just to her.

_The first time you looked at her curves you were hooked_

_And the glances you took, took hold of you and demanded that you stay_

_And sunk in their teeth, bit your heart and released_

_Such a charge that you need another touch, another taste, another fix_

Inuyasha caught eyesight of a gorgeous girl sitting at the bar alone, her raven coloured hair setting itself all around her, she looked like an angel sitting their, her chocolate brown eyes bore into him, like flames of hell, he loved the feeling.

_She just might get you lost_

And she just might leave you torn 

_But she just might save your soul_

_If she gets you when she gets you any closer_

_She leads you up, points out skylines and stars, steeple chases in bars_

_And took your keys and demanded that you stay_

_The city longs well for rooftops and invitations_

_All lace in secret places, she moves you to touch with her hands_

She didn't…no, she couldn't look away, he smiled as he sung, that action made her blush.

_And she just might get you lost_

_And she just might leave you torn_

_But she just might save your soul_

_If she gets you when she gets you any closer_

_Under the cold sheet, where the welcomed touch of skin and skin will meet_

_Out on the inside where a girl's prize is at the tip of your tongue_

_Where every move and each impulse brings clarity_

_To stay like this is everything you'll ever need_

He smiled even more when he saw her blush. He needed to meet this girl, he felt a connection with her, he didn't even know her, but he wanted to get to know her, he had never felt this way about anyone, and yet he loved this feeling.

_She just might get you lost_

_And she just might leave you torn_

_But she just might save your soul_

_But she gets you any closer_

_Can you believe your eyes_

_(Dashboard Confessional - Rooftops & Invitations)_

As he finished with the last line, the lights went dark.

Kagome smiled a sad smile. She had shared a moment with the lead singer Inuyasha, and she felt little butterflies' form in the pit of her stomach. She got up and headed towards the bathroom.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Inuyasha had to find out who that girl was. He hopped off the stage, ignoring the hollers to him, he made his way to where she was. She was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OOOOOHH AHHH ! hehe Will Kagome and Inuyasha meet ? Argg Sorry for all the Kikyo lovers out there .. I really hate Kikyo .. and she should just die ... again haha hence the part she got in this fiction hahaha.

Got Any Name Ideas for this Fiction ? Let me know and Let me know what you think about this story so far .. Next chapter will be posted sooooooon

REVIEW!!

Thanks

--T.B--


	3. If You're Not The One

I just want to thank the following people for reviewing, and leaving their comments : tampico1001, sesshoumarukagomeforever23, MyInuYashaObsession, DarkAngel512, and Mas-kun the Chibi FoxMonkey. Thank you all for reviewing my story it means a lot. I hope you all enjoy this story. I will update this story as much and as fast as I can. I am on March Break right now jumps for joy So I will writing more to this story when I can. If you all can give me ideas to make this story more interesting, I would love the advice. Thank you.. now enough of me talking.. Here is Chapter Three.

--T.B--

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three

Sango shot daggers at Kikyo, she just wanted her to go away so that Kagome would come back. Like reading her mind, Kikyo sighed heavily, "I'm going to dance."

Sango smiled. "Good. I mean .. Have fun."

Kikyo glared at her and left.

A few seconds after Kikyo left Kagome came back from the washroom with a glow to her. She sat down across from Miroku.

He looked at her with a giant smile on his face. "Hey Kags, how's it going?" He knew exactly why she was smiling and looked distant, he saw the whole performance between Kagome and Inuyasha, he smiled to himself.

"Hey guys, It's good. How about you?" She said glancing from Sango to Miroku and back to Sango.

Sango smiled, she hadn't seen Kagome this happy when Kikyo was in town… EVER. "Good Kagome, good."

Miroku waved into the crowd, Kagome and Sango looked at each other with curious eyes. "Who you waving to Miroku?" Sango asked

A few seconds later her question was answered. Inuyasha walked over as Miroku stood,

"Hey Miroku, glad you could make it!" Inuyasha called crashing Miroku in a hug. Kagome hid her face and blushed.

Sango sat there with her mouth down to the floor.

"Me too, I would like you to meet some people." Miroku said motioning closer to the table they were located at. Inuyasha smiled, "Sure."

"Inuyasha, this is my girlfriend Sango," He said pointing to a shocked Sango.

Inuyasha chuckled and put his hand out to greet her. "Nice to meet you Sango."

Sango snapped out of her trance, and shook his hand. "You too, um Inuyasha. I love your music."

Inuyasha smiled, "Thank you, that means a lot to me."

Miroku smiled. "And this is our best friend Kagome."

Kagome looked up and it was Inuyasha's turn to get his breath caught. She nodded, she didn't trust her voice at all.

Inuyasha repeated the gesture to Kagome, She looked at his hand, and slowly placed hers in his. The moment they touched there was a shock, they both blushed, and Kagome looked away. Miroku noticed this and chuckled. Inuyasha coughed to distract himself. "Nice to meet you Kagome."

Kagome smiled a small smile. She loved the way he said her name.

"Sango, Kagome meet my cousin Inuyasha." Miroku chuckled putting an arm around Inuyasha's shoulder.

Sango spit out the water she was drinking "You guys are cousins?!" She shrieked.

"Sango!" Kagome laughed as she got up too quickly to get away from the mess Sango made, and she fell onto a hard chest. _'Please let it be Miroku .. Please let it be Miroku..' _Kagome thought as she turned around and gazed up at a blushing Inuyasha. "Sorry." She mumbled blushing.

Miroku smiled and decided to change the subject. "Yup I told you guys that I had connections!"

Kagome laughed "You got us there Miroku." Inuyasha loved her laugh, he admired her from the corner of his eye. He chuckled. "Yup Sango, I am your boyfriends cousin, it totally sucks."

The two girls laughed, his heart warmed. Miroku smiled and then realized what he said and punched him in the arm. "Hey!" He shouted.

Inuyasha chuckled. "You know I'm only joking." He countered punching Miroku in the arm. They all laughed, Sango noticed the look in Kagome's eyes, and knew what that meant. "Hey Miroku wanna dance?" She nodded to the dance floor.

Miroku smiled, he knew what she was doing, because he saw the same look in Inuyasha's eyes. He knew his cousin. "Sure, let's go!" He grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

There was silence between Inuyasha and Kagome, he was still standing, "May I?" He whispered Kagome looked up and saw him pulling out the chair. "Sure."

"Thanks," He took a seat, "So, how long you've known Miroku?" He spoke up after a few more moments of comfortable silence.

Kagome looked up from her glass, too see him looking straight at her. "Somewhere around 13 years."  
Inuyasha looked shocked. "And you haven't killed him yet?"

Kagome laughed. "I know what you mean, I usually just throw something at him."

They both laughed, when they finished another local band came on and started with a slow song. Inuyasha stood, "May I have this dance?" He said with his hand out in front of him.

Kagome blushed. "Sure," she took his hand, and he led her out to the dance floor.

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?_

_If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?_

_If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?_

_If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?_

They swayed with the music, their eyes never leaving one another. The song almost told their story. They felt as if fate brought them together. They felt as if they were the only ones in the room.

_I never know what the future brings_

_But I know you are here with me now_

_We'll make it through_

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

_I don't wannna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

Inuyasha felt as if he was the king of the world, with his queen in his arms. Neither of them knew why they felt the way that they felt…but there was no denying it that they were feeling the same way.

"You look beautiful tonight." Inuyasha whispered into her ear.

Kagome blushed. "You're not to bad looking yourself." They smiled.

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?_

_If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?_

_If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?_

_If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

_I don't know why you're so far away_

_But I know that this much is true_

_We'll make it through_

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

_And I wish that you could be the one I die with_

_And I'm praying you're the one I build my home with_

_I hope I love you all my life_

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

Kagome looked up at him with haze filled eyes, she thought this was all a dream, she didn't want it to be. She needed to if it was real.

She whispered. "Is this all a dream?"

He smiled and held her closer, his forehead resting against hers. "If it is, then I don't ever want to wake up." He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. She closed her eyes. This felt so right, to both of them. They broke the kiss and she smiled and rested her head on his shoulder and whispered. "Me either."

_'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away_

_And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today_

_'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right_

_And though I can't be with you tonight_

_You know my heart is by your side_

Sango and Miroku smiled as they watched their best friend and his cousin dance. When they witnessed the kiss Sango blushed and her smile increased. "They make such a cute couple." She sighed, Miroku placed his arm around her waist and pulled her in closer to him and whispered. "Just like us." Sango kissed him on the cheek and they smiled as they continued to watch the couple dance.

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

_(Daniel Bedingfield – If you're not the one)_

As the song ended Kagome and Inuyasha pulled apart, They walked back to the table hand in hand where Sango and Miroku sat. They both blushed when Sango 'awed'

"Well I better get back to the band, I think we are doing one more song to end the show." Inuyasha said as he pulled out the chair for Kagome, and stood behind her.

Kagome blushed as she sat, "Alright."

Sango smiled, and Miroku stood up to wish his cousin luck, "Luck man,"

Inuyasha smiled "Thanks, I'll call you tomorrow, and we all could maybe get some coffee or something."

Miroku nodded "Sure you still know the number?"

Inuyasha chuckled "I think."

Miroku laughed and wrote it out on a napkin that was in front of him with Sango's eyeliner. "Here." He handed it to Inuyasha and he laughed.

"Nice touch Miroku, suits you." Miroku shot daggers at him, which just made him laugh more. When he calmed down, he leaned down and whispered, "See yah Kagome," into her ear before gently kissing her cheek.

Kagome blushed and whispered "Bye." She smiled and he left to get ready to sing.

Sango smiled evilly at Kagome. "So, enjoy your time?"

Kagome blushed and thanked the heavens that the owner of the club began to introduce the band.

_This ruined puzzle is beige with the pieces all face down_

_so the placing goes slowly._

_The picture's of anything other than it's mean to be._

_But the hours they creep,_

_the patterns repeat._

_Don't be concerned, you know I'll be fine on my own._

_I never said "don't go."_

_I've hidden a note,_

_it's pressed between pages that you've marked to find your way back._

_It says, "Does he ever get the girl?"_

Inuyasha smiled and looked over at Kagome, she smiled back at him, and gave him the thumbs up sign, he almost laughed on stage. He continued singing to her.

_But what if the pages stay pressed,_

_the chapters unfinished,_

_the storied too dull to unfold?_

_Does he ever get the girl?_

_This basement's a coffin._

_I'm buried alive._

_I'll die in here just to be safe._

_I'll die in here just to be safe._

_'Cause you're gone._

_I get nothing_

_and you're off with barely a sigh._

_I never said, "Goodbye."_

Kagome loved his voice, it was like an angel was singing to her, she touched her lips where he had kissed her moments ago.

_but I've hidden a note,_

_it's pressed between pages that you've marked to find your way back._

_It says, "Does he ever get the girl?"_

_but I've hidden a note,_

_it's pressed between pages that you'll read if you're so inclined._

_It says, "Does he ever get the girl?"_

Inuyasha smiled when he noticed her touching her lips. They felt so warm to his, he wanted the chance to kiss her anytime that he wanted to. No other kiss felt as right as the one he shared with Kagome.

_But the hours they creep,_

_the patterns repeat._

_Don't be concerned, you know I'll be fine on my own._

_I never said "don't go."_

_Does he ever get the girl?_

_(Dashboard Confessional – This Ruined Puzzle)_

Kikyo (sadly) came back to the table and took a seat beside Kagome. "I have set a record for myself, I have 26 different phone numbers from hot guys." She placed the list that she collected into her bra. "I'm getting lucky tonight,"   
Kagome almost threw up. "You are a whore you know that?" She spat.

Kikyo glared and stood up in front of Kagome, She slapped her extremely hard across the face. "Don't you ever call me that you ugly waste of space!"

Miroku had to hold back all his anger, while he held his infuriated girlfriend, if he let her go Kikyo would surly die. He didn't mind this idea at all, but he did want to kill Kikyo himself, he was going to make her wish she were never born into this world.

Kikyo smiled when Kagome looked back with tears in her eyes. She wanted to get away from everyone, so she ran, she ran as fast as her legs could take her. Sango yelled for Miroku to let her go. He did as he was told, she ran off to find Kagome. Kikyo laughed and went back to the dance floor with her 'hot guys'. Before she left she informed a pissed off Miroku that she would not need a ride home. Soon after she left with a tall drunken guy.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was placing his guitar in his case, when he turned to witness someone slapping Kagome, then yelling at her. That infuriated him. He jumped off the stage but by the time he made his way to the table where they were moments ago, only Miroku sat there, dazed and red in the face from anger.

"What happened?" He said as he violently threw a chair across the floor.

Miroku looked up and gritted his teeth. "Kikyo."

Inuyasha sat down across from his cousin. "Not her again…" He asked.

Miroku looked at him, his anger being replaced by curiosity. "What do you mean 'not her again'?" Inuyasha shook his head, "I'll explain, first tell me what happened."

Miroku nodded and proceeded to tell him the events of the night.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It started pouring as she ran. She collapsed to the ground, and sobbed. Sango found her in that position, she draped Miroku's coat over her, and held her in her arms as Kagome sobbed into her shirt.

Sango gritted her teeth as she thought of what Kikyo said to Kagome. _'You ugly waste of space.'_

Kikyo was going to pay, she was going to make sure of it. As if Kagome read her mind, she sat up and shook her head.

"Kagome?" Sango asked worried for her friend.

"Don't stoop to her level, it's not worth it." Kagome whispered wiping her face, she winced when she wiped the left side of her face. Sango gasped; Kagome's face was bruised from the amount of pressure applied to it.

"Kagome…" Sango sighed, she wanted to pummel Kikyo…but she didn't want to hurt her friend in the process. "Okay, but if she hurts you again, I don't care what you say…I will beat the shit out of that whore!" She exclaimed as she stood up "You don't deserve this at all." She lent her hand to Kagome so she could get up. She touched Kagome's face slightly and Kagome winced. "Sorry Kags, common let's go home." Kagome nodded.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Miroku sat there as Inuyasha finished up his story. "Bitch!" He exclaimed.

Inuyasha nodded. "I know, I still can't believe that a whore like that could be sisters with an angel."

Miroku smiled evilly. "Oh, so you do like Kagome." He said all knowingly

Inuyasha blushed. "Yeah so, you don't have to rub it in…okay?"

"Yup, no problem, but I will warn you now, if you hurt her." He paused and drank the last of his soda. "I will not hesitate to hurt you, even if you are family." He finished.

Inuyasha nodded. "I understand, but you and I both know that I would never hurt someone let alone her."

Miroku nodded, he did know his cousin, he would never hurt anyone unless he had to, and or if someone was hurting his family members in anyway.

Sango walked up to the table, drenched from the rain. "Hey Inuyasha, Miroku we have to go."

Miroku nodded and began to stand.

"Is she okay?" Inuyasha asked worried for her safety.

Sango smiled, she was glad that Inuyasha actually cared for her. "She's a bit tired, but yeah she will be alright, she's been through worse then this." She looked at Miroku with sad eyes.

"What do you mean worse?" Inuyasha stood.

"That's not our story to tell you Inuyasha, you will have to find out from her." Miroku answered walking to his car where Kagome was waiting, with Sango. He turned back to see Inuyasha sit back down with a distant look on his face. He felt sorry for Inuyasha, but he needed to get Kagome home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Woow.. I just realized that this chapter has a lott of different things happening O.o Oh well .. I liked it. Kagome and Inuyasha kiss! GO INU GO!, Kinky-ho slaps Kagome! slaps Kikyo. Dont worry, Kikyo will get what she deserves ... And what is this Inuyasha knows Kikyo ?!?! This is getting interesting..

Hehe I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review and tell me what you thought of it ? Thanks .

--T.B--


	4. Everything Burns

Thank you for the reviews. Just to answer some unanswered questions. First. You will find out the true behind Naraku and Kagome .. In time (Muahahhahaahahah ) and Kinky-Ho and Inuyasha were NOT past lovers .. but something pretty bad happened between them. I hope that you all enjoy this story. This is all four chapters that I already had done. So now I will be working on new chapters. Review or send me an email letting me know what you think should happen. Or if you think I should add in anything to make it more interesting. Let me know what you think. This is my first FULL fanfiction.. I have many one-shots and two-shots .. but I decided to change it up a bit. Enjoy!

-T.B-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four

"Kagome what happened?!" Ayaka exclaimed when Sango and Miroku walked Kagome in. "Come set her here." She pointed.

They set her down on the chair as Ayaka inspected her daughters' face.

"It's okay mom, I just fell is all, you know me." Kagome spoke softly.

Ayaka looked worried, "I'll be right back, we'll clean it all up for you dear." She said as went upstairs to retrieve the necessary items.

Hiroki knew Kagome better then that, Miroku and Sango sat down beside Kagome with worried looks on their faces. Her face was emotionless. "It was Kikyo wasn't it?" Hiroki asked softly to Sango and Miroku. They nodded, they both knew that Hiroki disliked Kikyo as much as everyone else did. He was the only adult that knew about her violent behaviour towards Kagome. He shook his head. "Kags, you should tell your mother the truth about what happened." He started, he didn't get to finish because Kagome's whispered voice interrupted his.

"No, She would be heartbroken. I can't do that to mom, I just can't." She put her head down and finished. "I deserved it."

This time Sango spoke up. "You didn't deserve any of this shit she has done to you! Don't you see that?" Miroku placed his hand on her shoulder when she turned to him he shook his head and mouthed 'Not now' to her. She sighed and sat back in her seat.

Hiroki agreed with Sango on this one. "Sango is right, you didn't deserve this." He got up as Ayaka came back with an armful of items. He gently kissed her on the forehead and whispered. "I'll talk to you later."

Sango went to help Ayaka carry the things to the table. "Thank you dear, now Kagome let us see what you did."

Miroku clenched his fists, _'How the hell can Kikyo get away with all this shit.' _

"Will she be alright?" Sango asked wringing out a cloth.

Ayaka smiled lightly "Yes, she will be fine. Though the bruise will stay for awhile."

Kagome grunted at this. They all laughed. Sango and Miroku were glad that she still had her sense of humor. When Ayaka finished up she looked around and asked "Kagome, dear, where is your sister?"

Kagome looked over to Miroku, and watching him mouth the word "Gone." to her. "She said she wanted to say a little longer. She said she's taking a cab home." She answered all to quickly. Ayaka smiled. "Okay then, Goodnight dear." She went up to join her husband in sleep, and left the three teens in the kitchen.

"Sorry guys, you didn't have to come home, you could have just dropped me off, and went back." Kagome said grabbing three sodas out of the refrigerator. She handed her friends a soda and took a seat on the counter.

"Nonsense, we weren't just going to leave here without knowing that you were alright." Miroku said popping open the lid.

"Hey at least this time I didn't have to go to the hospital." She said lifting her skirt to reveal a scar across her upper thigh.

"Good point, but how are you going to explain that on Monday?" Sango added pointing to her face.

"I don't know, I'll just have to wing it I suppose." She said hopping down from the counter to throw away her can.

They heard the front door being unlocked and Miroku had to hold down Sango. Kikyo came in stumbling, she looked like a mess. Sango laughed "Kinky-ho's back."

Kikyo stumbled into the kitchen pointing an unsteady finger to Sango. "Shuuduup." She slurred. She looked over at Kagome and laughed. "Datts watyah get littttle siter."

Kagome actually laughed, Kikyo couldn't stand let alone talk. "Whatever. Guys I'll walk you to the door." She smiled and walked past a wasted Kikyo. Miroku and Sango followed and laughed as Kikyo fell to the floor.

"What are you doing tomorrow Kags?" Miroku asked draping his wet coat across his arm.

"The usual, gonna go to the studio." She answered leaning up against the doorframe.

Sango gave her one last hug, "Well I'll call you sometime tomorrow." She said sending a passed out Kikyo an evil glare.

Kagome nodded. "Sure thing Sango. Well see you guys later." She waved as she closed the door. She didn't even bother checking on Kikyo to see if she was still alive but instead made her way up to her room, and locked the door. She looked at her cheek in the mirror and winced at the sight. The whole side of her face was purple and blue. She shook her head, she didn't even know why she didn't hit her back, and she would have…that is if she had the guts to hit someone. She dressed into more comfortable clothes, grabbed her lyric book and started jotting down lines. She had written an entire song before she decided to go to bed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kagome woke up to the sound of someone knocking at her door. She forgot that she had locked it before she went to bed. She crawled out of her bed and went to see who it was. Kagome opened the door to find Hiroki standing there with a light smile on. "Morning Kagome,"

Kagome smiled. "Morning dad."

"Your cheek looks better today, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," She said opening her door to let her father in.

He took a seat on the edge of her bed and patted the empty space beside him. "Sit," Kagome did what she was told and sat down beside her father. "Why do you do this to yourself?" Hiroki finally said lifting a hand to his daughters bruised face.

Kagome looked down. "Because I know that mom wants us to get along. I don't want her to hate her oldest child … because of me." Kagome whispered.

Hiroki smiled slightly. "You are the kindest and sweetest step daughter anyone could ask for, I just hate to see you get hurt this way from someone like .. her."

"Daughter." Kagome said looking up.

Hiroki was confused. "Huh?"

Kagome smiled. "I am your daughter. Not step-daughter." She explained hugging her father.

Hiroki smiled and hugged Kagome back. A single tear fell from his cheek. "I love you Kagome."

Kagome smiled "I love you too .. Dad."

He pulled away from Kagome and lifted her chin. "Just promise me that you will be careful around Kikyo, and keep me informed about what happens between you two."

"I promise. I have to get ready to leave for the studio."

"Okay, I'll leave you to it. Have fun today Kags."

"I will."

Hiroki smiled before he closed the door. _'Thank-you Kagome.' _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kagome walked along the darkened hallways of the recording studio, with her guitar case in one hand and her lyric book in the other. She knocked on the office door. A young woman with long dark brown hair opened the door.

"Hey Kagome, what happened to your face dear?" She asked sorrow replacing the happiness in her eyes.

"I walked into a door … again." Kagome sighed.

"You should be more careful Kags." The young women walked back to her desk and leaned back.

"Rin, I may need to use your electric for one of my songs today. Will that be okay?" Kagome asked placing her case on the ground.

Rin smiled "Of course!" She exclaimed. "Go on ahead, no-one is in studio 2 at the moment."

Kagome smiled, "Thanks Rin, I owe you one." She picked up her guitar and headed down another hallway to studio 2.

Rin smiled and said to no one. "The only thing you owe me, is an autograph when you are famous." She laughed, and went back to work.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kagome sat down on the stool, and unlocked her guitar case. She took a black music stand from the corner and placed her lyric book open to her newest song on it, and began to strum the chords on the guitar. Closing her eyes she sang.

_She never slows down_

_She doesn't know why but she knows that_

_When she's all alone it feels like its all coming down_

_She won't turn around_

_The shadows are long and she fears_

_If she cries that first tear_

_The tears will not stop raining down_

Kagome knew that she had to do something about how Kikyo treated her and her friends. She just didn't know what to do. She didn't want to deal with it anymore.

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day what's lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain_

_She won't make a sound_

_Alone in this fight with herself_

_And the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down_

_She wants to be found_

_The only way out is through everything_

_She's running from_

_Wants to give up and lie down_

She opened her eyes and thought about Inuyasha, the dance, the kiss, and the kindness in his eyes. She had never felt that way with any guy she had known. She was confused about her feelings on everything. She closed her eyes and just forgot about everything and sang. She sung all her pain and hurt out of her.

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day what's lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain_

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_Stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day what's lost can be found_

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day what's lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain_

_(Superchick – Stand in the rain) _

When she finished her song, she was startled by someone clapping behind her. She spun around on her stool and lost her balance. She would have met the concrete if it weren't for someone catching her. She opened her eyes to look into golden ones. "You should be more careful." Inuyasha said helping Kagome stand.

"Everyone has been saying that to me." She said dusting off her pants.

Inuyasha looked worried about her face, but decided to skip that topic. "I didn't know you played guitar. And your voice is simply beautiful.

Kagome blushed and picked her fallen guitar. "Thank you, I've been playing since I was .. 11ish."

Inuyasha smiled. "I've been playing since I was 9. What are you doing here?"

Kagome laughed "I come here every so often to practice and record my songs."

Inuyasha just looked at her with a confused look. "You wrote that song that you were playing just now?"

She giggled. "Yeah, along with many others. May I ask why you are here?"

He blushed and looked down at the ground. "Miroku said that I could find you here."

It was Kagomes turn to blush. "You were looking for me?"

He looked up "Yes, I wanted to know if you like to join me for lunch?"

Kagome started fidgeting with her fingers. "Are you asking me out on a date Mr. Takahashi?"

"What if I say yes." He raised an eyebrow, crooked smile place across his face.

She looked at him and smiled. "If you said yes, then I would have to say that I would love to join you for lunch."

He smiled a toothy smile. "Great, then I guess I have to say that I am asking you out on a date."

"Great! Can you help me out? I need a male vocal for the song I wrote last night." Kagome walked over to the stand and rustled through sheets until she found the scribbled lyrics on a loose piece of paper.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Sure, You will have to show me how it goes though."

Kagome nodded. "Yes of course, grab that guitar over there, and I'll show you the chords and lyrics." She pointed.

Inuyasha walked over to the acoustic guitar sitting on its stand. "Okay, let us record a wondrous song."

She laughed. "Okay this is how it goes." She played through the entire song over and over again, until Inuyasha got it. Thankfully Inuyasha being a song writer/singer, caught on to it rather quickly.

They finished going through the song a couple of times before Kagome spoke up. "Okay ready to record it?"

"Yes, and might I just say, wow Kagome you have talent. You should come sing with the band and I sometime." Inuyasha stated readjusting himself on the stool.

Kagome blushed. "I might just do that." She smiled and pressed record. "This song is called Everything Burns." She nodded to Inuyasha and they both began strumming.

_Kagome_

_She sits in her corner_

_Singing herself to sleep_

_Wrapped in all of the promises_

_That no one seems to keep_

_She no longer cries to herself,_

_No tears left to wash away_

_Just diaries of empty pages,_

_Feelings gone astray_

_But she will sing_

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome who had her eyes closed. '_She is so beautiful. How can she live a life with so much pain .. caused by her own flesh and blood. And still manage to be so happy and bright around others.' _ He thought as he sang the chorus along with Kagome.

_CHORUS: Inuyasha/Kagome_

_'Till everything burns_

_While everyone screams_

_Burning their lies_

_Burning my dreams_

_All of this hate_

_And all of this pain_

_I'll burn it all down_

_As my anger reigns_

_'Till everything burns_

_Kagome_

_Ooh, oh_

_Inuyasha_

_Walking through life unnoticed_

_Knowing that no one cares_

_Too consumed in their masquerade_

_No one sees her there_

_And still she sings_

Inuyasha looked at Kagome singing, her face held so much pain, from her past. _'What did Sango mean when she said that Kagome had been through worse then last night…' _He pondered.

_CHORUS: Inuyasha/Kagome_

_'Till everything burns_

_While everyone screams_

_Burning their lies_

_Burning my dreams_

_All of this hate_

_And all of this pain_

_Burn it all down_

_As my anger reigns_

_Inuyasha/Kagome_

_'Till everything burns_

_Everything burns_

_(Everything burns)_

_Everything burns_

_Watching it all fade away_

_(All fade away)_

_Everyone screams_

_Everyone screams.._

_(Watching it all fade away)_

_Oooh, ooh.._

_(While everyone screams)_

_Burning their lies_

_Burning my dreams_

_(All of this hate)_

_And all of this pain_

_I'll burn it all down_

_As my anger reigns_

_Til everything burns_

_(Everything burns)_

_Watching it all fade away_

_(Oooh, ooh)_

_(Everything burns)_

_Watching it all fade away..._

_**(Ben Moody ft. Anastacia - Everything Burns)**_

Kagome smiled "Thank you so much Inuyasha, that was awesome." She opened her guitar case and placed her acoustic in and locked it up.

"No, thank you. Your voice is amazing." Inuyasha exclaimed. Kagome blushed. "Can I take a look?" He said pointing to her open lyric notebook.

She looked up, and nodded. "Sure,"

He flipped through the pages of the book, skimming her written words. Some of the pages were torn, and some were stained with tears and …blood? _'What happened to her?' _He wondered.

She could see confusion in his eyes. "I had cut my hand, and forgot to clean it up before writing .. That's why there is blood on that page." She smiled softly and her eyes looked distant as if remembering something from her past.

Of course Inuyasha didn't believe her, but he decided not to challenge her .. yet. "You have real talent, you should get these out there. You could go realllly far with these." He pointed to her expressed words.

She looked up. "Really? Are they that good?" She asked sitting down on her stool across from Inuyasha.

He nodded. "These are .. amazing!" he was going to continue until there was a tap at the door. It was Rin.

She opened the door, and peeked inside, "Hey Kagome, Mr. Reiner nee-" She cut herself off when she looked over at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha laughed. "Hey Rin, how is Sesshomaru doing?" He got up and hugged a shocked Rin.

"Huh? Oh Yes he is good. How have you been? Are you done touring?" She asked hugging him back.

"Yeah, I'm good. Our last stop for the year was last night." He said letting Rin go.

Kagome stood there confused out of her mind. She coughed loudly. "You know eachother? And who is Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha and Rin both laughed. "Rin is my sister-in-law. Sesshomaru is my older brother and Rin is his wife." Inuyasha chuckled.

Kagome looked stunned. "Ohhhh, wow Inuyasha you know EVERYBODY don't you?" She laughed.

He laughed and placed the borrowed guitar back to where he got it. "Yes I must. Haha ready to go to lunch now? I'm starved." He said rubbing his stomach. It growled. All three of them laughed.

Kagome smiled. "Sure thing, lets go. Bye Rin, thanks again." She said giving the young women a hug.

Rin smiled "Anytime. Bye Inuyasha, you must come and visit Sessy and I later."

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha and mouthed 'Sessy?' That made him chuckle. "I will Rin, See you later." He hugged her and left with Kagome.

Rin smiled. "True Love."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aweeeeee I loveee Rin.. So I had to add her into the story along with Sesshomaru (Sexxy - Hehe) I hope you enjoyed the little singing performance between Inuyasha and Kagome! I have BIG plans for the end of this story .. hehe I just need to get to it first. Let me know what you think

P.S I HATE KIKYO!! AHH rips out Kikyo's hair

Okay I think I'm good

REVIEW!

-T.B-


	5. You and I

Thank you to all the people who are leaving their comments I really appreciate it. I hope that you all are enjoying this story .. there are some more twists and turns to come. Review and let me know what you all think .. Writing more and more of this story .. I am thinking that the title goes well.. but I could be wrong.. Tell me what you think .

Enjoy!

-T.B-

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five

Kagome searched for her keys in her bag, she placed her guitar case on the ground to full out search for the silver keys to her nice warm house. "Dammit where did I put them."

Inuyasha laughed. "Do you need help?"

Kagome cursed under her breath again and reached up for the spare key above the door. As she did so her shirt unveiled a long deep scar running up and across the left side of her stomach. Inuyasha caught a glance at it and gasped. "Kagome what happened?"

She looked confused and then looked to where he was looking, she pulled her shirt down and unlocked the door. "Nothing."

He wasn't buying it. "You do not get a scar like that from nothing." He challenged.

"I don't want to talk about it. Thank you for lunch." She said grabbing her guitar and walking it to her house. She stood in the doorway, and whispered. "Goodnight Inuyasha." She shut the door, and leaned on the backside of it, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

----------------------------

WITH INUYASHA:

Inuyasha stood there in shock, he snapped out of his daze when she shut the door in his face. He put his head down as a single tear rolled down his cheek, and whispered. "Kagome …" He left the front doorstep, walking slowly down the driveway to his awaiting car.

----------------------------

BACK WITH KAGOME:

She sank to the ground thinking of what just happened. _'I should have just told him what happened to me..' _She grabbed the side of her tummy. _'Why would I tell him? I just met him …I haven't even told Sango and Miroku what happened that …night' _She challenged herself. _'Because Kagome, you have a connection with him, You two were meant to be together. It was fate that brought you two together last night.' _ Kagome shook her head .. "Nonsense." She told her self.

**DING DONG**

Kagome's heart jumped along with herself. _'Inuyasha?'_. Oh how she prayed that it was Inuyasha. She opened the door with a smile on her face. "Inu-" She stopped mid sentence and the smile disappeared and was replaced by a look of hurt and terror.

"I'm not Inuyasha if that's who you were expecting, he left about 3 minutes ago." A deep cold voice replied. "Come to daddy Kagome."

Kagome took a step backward. "What do you want Naraku, you are NOT welcome here." She stumbled when he chuckled.

"Now, now is that any way to talk to your father?" Naraku inched his way closer to Kagome, knowing that he was backing her into a corner.

"You are NOT my father, never was, never will be." She spat gasping when she hit the wall. She was cornered. No where to go. "MOM! DAD! SOUTA!" She called out until a cold hand clamped her mouth shut.

Naraku leaned towards her ear and whispered. "No-one is here, to hear you scream out in pain, I watched everyone leave, and waited till you came home. But I didn't know that you had a friend with you. You're lucky that he left. I was ready to end his life too if he entered with you."

Kagome stiffened at the mention of Inuyasha. She clamped down on Naraku's fingers. "You bastard!" She screamed.

Naraku slammed her against the wall hard enough to knock a hanging picture of Kagome's family off the wall. "Still feisty I see. You've grown up and look even better now then you did when you were younger. I wonder how you feel now." He said seductively running his hand up her bare leg and under her skirt, to her panties. She closed her eyes and PRAYED that someone would stop him.

"GET-OFF-OF-ME!" She screamed and started struggling more.

He pushed his body against hers making her wince in pain. "You want a matching scar missy?" He threatened stabbing his finger into her stomach where her scar lay. She winced as the tears streamed down from her eyes. She shook her head. He laughed. "That's a good girl." He praised kissing her neck. "Mmm You still taste good." She closed her eyes and called out to anyone for to help her. _'Please just make him stop!' _

Just has through someone heard her prayers, the door opened to reveal Ayaka, Hiroki and Souta with groceries in their hands. Hiroki was the first to notice Naraku and Kagome. "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HER YOU BASTARD!" He dropped the bags he was holding and charged for Naraku. Naraku looked up and didn't have time to respond before he was tackled to the ground and was continuously punched in the face. Ayaka ran to her sobbing daughter. She looked back at Souta. "Call the police." She whispered. He nodded and left for the kitchen.  
Kagome clung to her mother. She just sat there holding her weeping daughter. "Shh .. Everything will be okay now dear." She cooed. Rubbing the back of Kagome's back, until Kagome pulled away from her startled mother. "Sorry." Kagome whispered as she got up and ran out of the open door.

"KAGOME!" Ayaka called out. Hiroki got up from on top of an unconscious Naraku, and walked over to a shaking Ayaka, to hold her in his arms. "Let her be, she will come back when she is ready to."

Souta walked out from the kitchen and over to Naraku, he took all his anger and put it into one hard kick into Naraku's side. "Jerk!" He wailed. He knew exactly what his so-called father did to his sister when they were younger, and for that he HATED him!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome ran to the one place where she thought she would be safe. It was getting dark out, and the tears that blinded her eyesight didn't help much either. When she finally got to her destination she pounded on the front door waiting for someone to open it. Moments later, the wide black door creaked open. "Kago-" Before Inuyasha could finish saying her name, she crushed herself into his chest and began to cry heavily. "Come in, what happened.. You're shaking like mad." He questioned wrapping a blanket around them as they sat on the couch.

No response from Kagome .. She sat there shaking and crying on Inuyasha's shoulder. _'She will talk when she's ready, just comfort her.' _Inuyasha thought to himself as he drew little circles on her back.

They just sat there in a comfortable silence for 2 hours. Kagome drifted in and out of sleep, every time she would drift off to sleep she would have some sort of nightmare and wake up again.   
"Inuyasha .." She said softly.

"Yes?" He asked quietly.

"Thank you," Her soft voice rang

He cocked and eyebrow. "Thank you for what?"

"For staying with me." She snuggled in closer to his warm chest.

"Well you are in my home, so I can't leave you alone now can I?" He joked.

"Hardy har har." She laughed sarcastically.

They sat there again in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Inuyasha spoke. "Kagome?"

"Yes," She answered closing her eyes.

"What – happened tonight?" he could feel her tense under his grasp.

She grabbed her stomach and sat up. "I owe you that much .. Don't I?"

He looked hurt. "You don't owe me anything .. I'm just worried."

She laughed and he looked at her confusion written on her face. "Why are you worried .. you barely know me."

He looked down, with a reddened face. "I know .. it's just I feel like I've known you for a long time, and I care about you."

She smiled, and kissed him softly on the cheek. "I know how you feel, I feel the same about you." They both smiled. "Can you tell me what happened .. please?" Inuyasha asked looking up at Kagome, whose eyes were cast over by pain.  
She just nodded. "I should just start at the beginning." She stated readjusting herself. "I was 12 when I received this scar." She lifted up her shirt and winced at the sight of Inuyasha face .. It was a look of sorrow. He nodded as to say 'continue', so she did. "My .. Father Naraku hated me and my brother Souta. But simply adored our older sister Kikyo." She paused, "He would always want to hit Souta, but I always put myself in the way of his path. Pretty soon he left Souta alone, and I thanked the heavens, but he had to hit someone other then my mom. He had gotten so used to me being hit, he chose me as his main target. I took the pain for my mother and brother. Then one night he came home drunk…" She paused again and grabbed her side. "I was up in my room playing with my dolls, and I can still remember when he came up to my room. He asked me to come with him to the basement. I said no, and he pulled out a knife. I went with him … when we got down to the basement, he threw me on to the ground and told me to undress." She wiped a single tear from her face.  
Inuyasha found himself fighting the urge to cry, he spoke softly "You don't have to say the rest .."  
She shook her head. "I have to, I have to finish what I started. Besides you're the first person I have ever told this to. So I did as I was told, and I still remember how cold it was down there. I saw him smile and I closed my eyes. I just kept thinking .. This is my father? How can he do such a thing. He walked over to me and grabbed me by the arm and threw me onto the couch. He took off his pants, and .." She stopped and gulped hard, trying to get rid of the sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. "He raped me." She stopped and looked at Inuyasha who wiped a tear that fell down his own cheek. "I tried to call out for help .. but he just ran the blade of that knife down the side of my bare stomach. Deep.. I still remember all the blood that was spread out on the bed. When he was finished with me .. he beat me till I was bruised. The next morning my mother found me nearly dead, in a pile of my blood, naked and torn." She paused and curled herself up into a ball. "I was so scared when I woke up, I didn't know where I was, until my mother rushed to my side. I told her what happened and she started crying and saying that it was her fault. I cried too, telling her that it was nobody's fault but his … but really inside I told myself that it was all my fault. I was in the hospital for 3 days .. when I was finally released I had found out that my mother and Naraku had gotten a divorce, and that Naraku had left the county with Kikyo."  
Inuyasha interrupted her. "Didn't he go to jail?"

Kagome shook her head. "He did, but he was and still is one of the most richest men in the world. He had his lawyer bail him out, and then the he left with Kikyo."

Inuyasha shook his head. "That is just not right. But what happened tonight? You were scared and a wreck when you came here?"

Kagome tensed again. "Naraku .."

Inuyasha's fists balled up, his knuckles turning white. "What?" He nearly screamed.

"Well when you left he rang the doorbell, I thought it was you so I didn't check, it was him. He said he made sure that everyone left, and waited till I came home. If Hiroki – my step father hadn't shown up .. he would have .." She couldn't continue.

Inuyasha crushed her into his chest, making sure to watch her cheek, he held her close. "I should have stayed with you." He whispered.

"He would have killed you. Then .. Raped and killed me." She answered snuggling closer to his heart. She could hear it racing. Inuyasha didn't comment on that, he would have protected Kagome with his life. _'So that was what Miroku and Sango were talking about … but Kagome said that I was the first person she told …could there be something else?' _He thought as they sat there once again in a comfortable silence. Until Kagome's stomach grumbled.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Let's go get something to eat?"

She nodded and they stood together. "I guess I didn't have enough time to eat anything." She laughed.

Inuyasha smiled _'She sure knows how to lighten the mood…'_ "What would you like, Ramen?"

Kagome licked her lips and he laughed. "My favourite!" She exclaimed sitting down at the table.

He laughed. "Me too!" he said with the same enthusiasm as her. They talked about different interests that they shared as they waited for the water to boil. They talked more as they ate. They realized that they had so much in common, just the little things too, like their favourite colour: red. When they had finished up they made their way back to the living room. Inuyasha walked over to the fireplace to add more wood, while Kagome cuddled back on the couch with her blanket. He walked over to the entertainment center and chose a CD out from a stack of them. He smiled as the song began. He bowed slightly and extended his hand, "Care to dance Milady?"

Kagome giggled as she placed her small hand into his larger one.

_Here we are_

_On earth together_

_It's you and I_

_God has made us fall in love_

_It's true_

_I've really found_

_Someone like you_

Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him as they slow danced to the soft music. Kagome rested her head on his shoulder. He made her feel as if nothing could hurt her, ever. He made all the pain go away. She had never met someone who could take all the hurt away with a simple hug. She loved this feeling.

_Will it stay_

_The love you feel for me_

_Will you say_

_That you will be by my side_

_To see me through_

_Until my life is through_

Inuyasha whispered the words of the song into her ear. Shivers ran down her spine. He could somehow feel them because he chuckled.

_Well in my mind_

_We can conquer the world_

_In love you and I_

_You and I, you and I..._

_I'm glad_

_At least in my life_

_I've found someone_

_That may not be here forever_

_To see me through_

_But I found strength in you_

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered as they moved together as one.

She looked up at him. "Yes."

He smiled. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

She smiled. "Good, because I think I'm falling in love with you too."

He lifted her up gently, watching her stomach, and spun her around. "That makes me soo happy!" He let her down and lifted her chin, and placed his lips gently to her soft ones. They shared a passionate kiss that neither of them wanted to end.

_Cause in my mind_

_You will stay here always_

_In love you and I_

_You and I, you and I_

_You and I, you and I_

_You and I_

_In my mind_

_We can conquer the world_

_In love you and I_

_You and I, you and I_

_You and I..._

_(Michael Buble – You and I)_

As the song ended, they just continued to dance the night away, just glad to be in one anothers arms.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Thats it for Chapter Five .. Tell me what you thought about it ... this chapter was really hard to write for me... with the whole explanation about Naraku raping Kagaome an all. I really hope that you liked it ..

And might I just add .. AWWWEE to the Kagome and Inuyasha lovey bit Such a CUTEE couple I must say.

-T.B-


	6. Beauty From Pain

Okayy.. here is the next chapter.. I just want to give a huge thanks to Joyful902006 for helping me with an idea that will show up in future chapters. I hope that you all are enjoying this fiction... It would be much appreciated if you let me know what you think of it so far. And if you have any ideas of your own that you would possibly like to see happen in this story let me know! Okayy enough of me blabbering read on!

-T.B-

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six

Kagome stirred awake from her deep, peaceful sleep. When she tried to sit up two muscular arms enclosed her tighter. She blushed and looked up to see a sleeping Inuyasha. _'He looks so peaceful..' _She looked up at the clock above the fireplace. _'9:00! I must have fallen asleep.' _"Inuyasha!" She whispered loudly into his ear.

She giggled when he jumped awake. "What?" He looked around searching for a burglar or a fire. He looked over at Kagome who was laughing like a mad woman in his arms. He let her go and blushed. "Yes Kagome?"

She controlled herself long enough so she could say "It's 9 in the morning, we must have fallen asleep. I have to get going. I sorta ran out on my parents yesterday when I fled here."

He smiled. "Kay, I'll give you a ride." He said getting up from his spot on the couch, he rolled his neck. "That was an awkward way to sleep, I tell you."

Kagome giggled as she tied up her converse. Inuyasha smiled, he truly loved her laugh. "Shall we go then?" He straightened out his right arm and grabbed his jacket with his left.

As soon as Kagome took a step outside she started shivering, she pulled at her skirt. "Damn, I'm gonna kill Sango, I hate these stupid skirts." She complained.

Inuyasha threw his coat gently over his shoulders. "Why do you wear them then?" He laughed, unlocking the passenger door to his silver Volvo.

She shook her head, and slipped into the car as Inuyasha shut the door. She answered his question when he got into the driver seat. "Because she bought me an entire wardrobe consisting of these skirts, I tell you."

He laughed and she punched him in the arm playfully. "It's not funnny, she does this all the time. Something she doesn't like about me she'll try switching it up. She says I look good in skirts and tha-"

"You do look good in skirts." He said softly blushing, as he pulled out and headed towards Kagome's house. Kagome just sat there and blushed. "Thanks."

He nodded and a look of shock came over his face. "You ran the entire way to my house last night?"

She just nodded. "Yeah, another thing Sango showed me … your house!" They both started laughing.

"Hey, Miroku and Sango are coming over to Sesshomaru and Rin's tonight for dinner, I don't want to feel like the fifth wheel. Um Do you think you could accompany me?" He asked casually.

She turned to him, he still had his eyes on the road. "Sure, I would love to." She said turning her eyes to the road as well. He smiled as he pulled into her driveway. "Here we are," He said smoothly. He stepped out the car, and rushed over to Kagome's side before she could open the door herself.

"Thank You," She said kindly taking his hand and stepping out once again into the cold.

They walked to the front door hand in hand, smiling from one ear to the other. She had her hand on the doorknob but before she could open it, someone opened it and threw themselves into Kagome's embrace. "Souta?" She asked softly wincing at the amount of pressure he was applying to her stomach. "What's wrong?"

Souta looked up and smiled. "You're okay! After you ran out yesterday I was worried,"

Inuyasha stood there and smiled. _'Cute kid.' _He thought before Souta looked at him.

"Um Kagome, why are you standing beside Inuyasha Takahashi??" He asked not sure if he was dreaming. So he pinched himself and yelped.

Kagome and Inuyasha both laughed. "That's what you get for pinching yourself kid." Inuyasha said ruffling Souta's hair. Before Inuyasha could react, Souta bombarded him with a piece of paper and a pen. "Can I have your autograph Mr. Takahashi?" he shouted.

Inuyasha laughed. "Sure kid."

"Kagome? Is that you?" Ayaka called walking out from the kitchen. She saw Kagome and ran over to her. "Kagome, you are okay. When you didn't come home last night I was going to call the police!"

Kagome hugged her mother. "Sorry, I didn't call, I was with Inuyasha." She said pointing over to Inuyasha signing everything and anything that was being thrown in his face from a hyperactive Souta.

Ayaka laughed. "Souta leave the poor boy alone." Souta put his head down and went back inside with a handful of items. Ayaka shook her head. "Inuyasha, thank you for taking care of my daughter. My name is Ayaka." She said shaking hands with a dazed Inuyasha.

"My pleasure ma'am." He said looking over and smiling softly at a blushing Kagome.

"Would you like to stay for lunch?" Ayaka asked leading Kagome inside.

Inuyasha smiled. "I do not want to impos-" he started.

"Nonsense, it is the least I can do, common in, take a seat. Hiroki!" She called up to her husband.

Inuyasha took off his shoes and stood in the front door area. "Sorry, she gets a little … excited when people come over. She will most likely attempt to embarrass me at some point or another." Kagome whispered, motioning for Inuyasha to come with her to the living room.

"It's okay really, my mother died about 9 months ago." Inuyasha spoke softly as he took a seat next to Kagome on the sofa.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Kagome whispered putting her head down.

"It's okay, she didn't deserve it .. but everything happens for a reason I suppose. Her death, made me a stronger person." He crossed his feet and sank down into the cushions.

"Can I ask … how did she die?" Kagome asked just above a whisper. She looked down at her fidgeting fingers.

"Murder." He said simply.

Kagome gasped.

"Kagome, I'm glad to see you are back," Hiroki said walking in with his arms open. "Inuyasha I presume?"

Inuyasha stood up, "Yes sir. Inuyasha Takahashi." He said putting his hand out, instead of getting a handshake he got a hug, from Kagome's father. "Thank you so much." He whispered into Inuyasha's ear.

Inuyasha just smiled. "No problem." They pulled away from each other.

Kagome was still in a daze. _'Murdered?' _

"Kagome, are you okay?" Hiroki said waving his hand infront of her face.

She came out of her phase. "What? Huh? Oh yes, I'm fine." She said getting up to hug her father.

"Okay dear, Sango has been calling for you since last night."

"Kagome! Sango is on the phone!" Ayaka called from the kitchen.

Hiroki, Kagome and Inuyasha all laughed. "Speak of the devil." Hiroki said before leaving the two behind once again.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, "I'll be waiting." He said with a wink before sitting back down on the couch.

Kagome smiled and walked over to the table with the phone on it. She picked it up. "Hey Sango."

"KAGOME WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Kagome had to hold the phone away from her ear. And she heard a chuckle come from the couch.

"Sorry Sango, I was with Inuyasha." Kagome said softly into the phone trying to calm her friend … bad idea.

"YOU WERE WITH INUYASHA? WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME WHEN YOU GOT HOME?" Sango screamed louder.

"Sango, stop screaming, I just got home now." Whoa now wasn't Kagome just digging herself a grave.

"YOU STAYED THE ENTIRE NIGHT?!?!"

Kagome shook her head, and once again heard a chuckle from Inuyasha.

"Yes, he took me out to lunch, and then we went to his house." She left the whole Naraku ordeal out of her story.

"YOU WENT TO LUNCH WITH HIM .. THEN WENT TO HIS HOUSE AND STAYED THE ENTIRE NIGHT… AND NOTHING HAPPENED?"

"Yes, now Sango, if you don't stop yelling I will be forced to hang up on you."

"OK-cough-ay. Sorry, it was kind of fun." Sango laughed.

"Okay then Sango, I have to go, Inuyasha is waiting." Kagome whispered looking over her shoulder at Inuyasha.

"…"

"Sango, are you still there?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"INUYASHA IS IN YOUR HOUSE?!"

"Sango you are yelling again"

"Sorry .. its just that .. well INUYASHA TAKAHASHI IS IN YOUR DAMN HOUSE!"

"Yeah, so, I told you I would hang up on you if you yelled at me.. Sooo"

"Nooo-"

**CLICK**

Kagome clicked the off button and placed the phone back. And smiled evilly.

Inuyasha walked up behind her, "Won't she just call back?"

Kagome jumped, and grabbed her heart. "You scared me."

"Sorry" He said softly.

Kagome laughed. "It's okay, and no she wont call back, she knows when I hang up on her .. that I've said all I need to say." She laughed again and started up the stairs, Inuyasha following.

Kagome opened the door to her bedroom and ushered Inuyasha in. "I'll be right back, I'm just going to get changed." She grabbed a handful of clothes from her closet and dresser and walked into her bathroom.

Inuyasha nodded as he sat on the edge of her bed, _'Comfy' _He thought taking a look around her room. There were posters of her favourite bands, covering the one wall of her black and red painted room. On the opposite wall there were three shelves packed with books of all different sizes, colours and languages. He walked over to her desk that sat beside her window. Everything was neat and tidy, nothing seemed out of place .. except a stuffed white dog that sat with the other stuffed animals on her bed. He smiled and placed it back in its place on the neatly made bed. He ran his fingers down the black silk cover.

His head shot up at the sound of the bathroom door being opened. Kagome stood there in a black and purple plaid skirt her bare legs exposed to the world. He noticed that there were several cuts down her calves. _'Must be from running through the night last night.' _He thought as he continued to analyze what she was wearing. She had on a dark purple undershirt and a black hoodie over top.

"Wow..She looks amazing."

Kagome blushed. "Thanks."

"Uh – I said that out loud didn't I?" Inuyasha's face immediately shaded to the colour of a tomato.

Kagome giggled "Uh-huh." She answered as she walked over to her dresser to grab a pair of black knee-high socks.

"You're legs are all cut up." He said trying to change the topic.

"That is why I am going to wear these." She laughed pointing to the socks. She sat down on the edge of her bed and pulled the socks on.

He just stood there, nervous for some reason.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Lunch!" Ayaka called from downstairs.

"You heard the women, let's go eat!" Kagome said rubbing her belly.

Inuyasha let out the breath that he was holding to laugh. "Lead the way!" He said saluting Kagome.

"Mom, what happened to Naraku yesterday?" Kagome broke the comfortable silence that had fallen upon the kitchen table.

Ayaka almost choked on her food, as she didn't expect such a question to arise from the lips of her daughter, and in front of someone who she thought didn't know of such things, shocked her even more.

Hiroki looked at Kagome and she smiled softly. "He knows, I told him the whole thing."

Hiroki looked somewhat relieved. "He was arrested .. but knowing Naraku, he is out by now."

'_It isn't right!' _Inuyasha screamed in his head.

"Oh." Was all Kagome said before silence had fallen once more.

"So Inuyasha, You just finished a tour of some sort correct?" Hiroki asked breaking the silence a few minutes later.

Inuyasha wiped his face with a napkin before answering. "Yes sir, My band was asked to tour with another band. We just finished off the year yesterday. But I do have another show sometime in the next week I believe. I would love it if Kagome would consider writing and playing a song with me that night." He finished.

Kagome almost spit out her noodles. "What, really?" She choked out

Inuyasha smiled. "Yes."

"Mom, can we go see them! Can we? Can we?" Souta asked with a mouth full of food. Ayaka laughed. "Souta, don't talk with your mouth open. We will see."

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. "You want to sing … with me?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes Kagome, I would love it if you sang with me." He chuckled.

"Okay then, Inuyasha I will sing with you." She said clapping her hands together.

Hiroki and Ayaka looked at each other and smiled. _'True Love.' _They both thought.

After lunch they all sat in the living room, Hiroki, Ayaka and Souta clapped along while Inuyasha played guitar and Kagome sang.

"Hey, Kagome, can you sing us one of your songs?" Souta asked shoving her lyric book towards her. "Pleaseeee." He said with a puppy dog look on.

She looked over at Inuyasha who shrugged. "Up to you Kagome."

She nodded. "Suree." She flipped to one of her older songs and showed Inuyasha, he nodded and begun to play softly.

_The lights go out all around me_

_One last candle to keep out the night_

_And then the darkness surrounds me_

_I know I'm alive_

_But I feel like I've died_

Hiroki put his arm around Ayaka's shoulder, as she wiped a tear that fell onto her cheek. Souta pulled his knees up against his chest as he listened to the words that his sister sung so beautifully.

_And all that's left is to accept that it's over_

_My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made_

_I try to keep warm but I just grow colder_

_I feel like I'm slipping away_

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, and sung the chorus for him. He had brought all these mixed emotions in the two days of knowing him.. and the funny thing was that she liked these feelings, and wanted more of them. _'Maybe he will bring the beauty from my pain …'_ She thought as she sung softly.

_After all this has passed_

_I still will remain_

_After I've cried my last_

_There'll be beauty from pain_

_Though it won't be today_

_Someday I'll hope again_

_And there'll be beauty from pain_

_You will bring beauty from my pain_

_My whole world is the pain inside me_

_The best I can do is just get through the day_

_When life before is only a memory_

_I wonder why God let me walk through this place_

Inuyasha played as soft as he could, he looked over to Kagome who had her eyes closed, the look of beauty that crossed her face made him want to just hold her. _'If only I could be with her …'_

_And though I can't understand why this happened_

_I know that I will when I look back someday_

_And see how You've brought beauty from ashes_

_And made me as gold purified through these flames_

_Here and I am at the end of me (at the end of me)_

_Trying to hold to what I can't see_

_I forgot how to hope_

_This night's been so long_

_I cling to your promise there will be a dawn_

_After all this has passed_

_I still will remain_

_After I've cried my last_

_There'll be beauty from pain_

_Though it won't be today_

_Someday I'll hope again_

_And there'll be beauty from pain_

_You will bring beauty from my pain_

_(Superchick – Beauty From Pain)_

_(A.N. Yes this song is played on the piano .. but I changed it in this fiction to an acoustic guitar.)_

When they finished the song Ayaka, Hiroki and Souta stood up and clapped as loudly as they could. Inuyasha and Kagome both laughed and took a bow. Inuyasha looked over at the clock. _'Time sure flies.' _He thought as he looked at Kagome then to the door.

It was like she read his mind. "Mom, Dad, we have to go. Inuyasha's brother has invited him and a date to dinner, and I am that date." She smiled.

Ayaka smiled, and hugged her daughter. "That was beautiful, just like you dear." She whispered.

"Have fun dear, I love you." She said as she pulled away from Kagome.

Hiroki smiled, "Have fun, but do call this time if you are not coming home."

Kagome blushed "I will. Bye."

"Thank you for lunch." Inuyasha said politely as he was given a hug from all of Kagome's family.

Kagome grabbed her coat off the hook. "Okay, we better get going." She said as she literally pulled Inuyasha out the door.

Ayaka and Hiroki stood at the door to wave them off, they smiled as they witnessed Inuyasha open the car door for Kagome.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it .. another chapter in this storyy I hope you liked it.. Let me know what you thought!

haha this is the longest story that I have ever written in my lifetime.. I love it. Thanks to all of you that are giving me a reason to write!

OOOOHH and if anyone has any songs that they could see working with this story.. let me know the name and artist and I'll read and listen to it to see if it will work

-T.B-


	7. Angels Cry

Heyy Guyss. Sorry for the long wait .. I wasn't feeling well the other day, so I didn't get a chance write anymore to this storyy. I hope that you guys dont hate me that much hehehe Well here is Chapter Seven, I hope that you guys enjoy this story .. Let me know what you thought about this chapter.

ENJOY!

-T.B-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Seven

"Hey Kagome .. I have to tell you something before you meet my brother." Inuyasha said as his hands visibly tensed and tightened the steering wheel.

Kagome looked worried. "Shoot."

Inuyasha looked over at her with a cocked eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

She laughed. "It means, 'go ahead.'"

"Oh .. okay. Well, you know how we live in a world with demons and all right?" He started.

"Yes, what about demons?" She said calmly leaning back into the passenger seat.

"Well, um mybrotherisademon." He finished in one big sentence.

"What was that, you were talking way too fast." She said leaning closer to Inuyasha.

He gulped. _'Please don't scream, please don't scream…' _He thought. "My brother is one of those … demons." He said softer.

"Really? That's so cool!" She exclaimed.

He looked at her confusion running throughout his mind. "What, you're not scared?" He asked still waiting for the scream.

"Why would I be scared .. He is just the same as you and me, 'cept for the demon part of course." She giggled.

"I will never get you Kagome." He mumbled.

"Wait?" she yelped.

"What? You don't want to go to dinner at his place? You want me to take you home?" Inuyasha began spitting out accusations.

Kagome giggled. "No! haha Rin is married to a demon?" She explained.

Inuyasha suddenly looked hurt. "Yes, you find that disgusting."

"No, just the opposite. That is soo cool!" She laughed. "And Inuyasha, will you stop assuming that I am going to say something negative."

Inuyasha looked at her, "Sorry, its just every person that I tell, usually screams, and just wants nothing to do with us."

She placed her hand on top of his hand that was resting on his leg. "That will never be me."

He looked up at her, and blushed. "Here we are." He said pulling into the driveway.

Kagome looked out the window and her mouth dropped, when her eyes we laid upon a huge white mansion. It was ten times the size of her house. "Your brother lives .. HERE?" She exclaimed shutting her mouth with her hand.

"Yup, and Kagome, there is something else I need to tell you."

"Yes, what is it?" She unbuckled herself and looked over at him.

"Um wel-" He started.

"KAGOME?!"

They heard someone call out from the house. It was Sango. Kagome looked over at him again and said sympathetically. "Tell me later?"

He just nodded, and she jumped. "Thanks Inuyasha." She leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek.

He blushed. "No problem."

Kagome jumped out of the car into the arms of her best friend. "Hey Sango."

"I didn't know you were coming tonight?" Sango said softly.

Kagome blushed. "Yeah, me either, until Inuyasha asked me to come with him."

Sango squealed and hugged her friend again. "I'm so happy for you."

Kagome laughed. "Why?"

Sango laughed at this. "Because you and Inuyasha are together now, aren't you?"

Kagome choked.. "WHAT? He just asked me to dinner. How is that 'together'?" She asked blushing like mad.

"Welll, you did stay at his house last night." Sango challenged.

Kagome blushed and looked over at Inuyasha for help. It was like he read her mind because he spoke up. "She came to practice for the song we are doing together at one of my shows. We fell asleep. Nothing happened." He lied.

Sango eyed Inuyasha and then looked at Kagome. She nodded. "It is true. We were exhausted. So we decided to just call it a night."

Sango took one good look and decided to forget about it .. for now. "Alright, lets go see everyone." She turned to walk towards the mansion.

Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged looks and smiles. They gave each other a high five, and when Sango turned around to see what they were doing, they just played it cool. As if nothing happened. Sango shook her head and turned back around. Kagome and Inuyasha just smiled and followed her.

They walked through the doorway and Kagomes mouth fell open. There were two large spiraling staircases on either side of the large forum. Everything was either a silver, purple, or red colour. "This is beautiful." She whispered.

"Why thank you." A deep masculine voice said from beside them.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said nodding to him.

Kagome looked over and her eyes fell upon a tall handsome man, He looked like Inuyasha, he had long silver hair, but longer then Inuyashas. The same beautiful golden eyes. The only difference that she could make out was Sesshomaru had a moon crescent on his forehead with two red stripes on either side of his face. _'Wow, He is so handsome.'_

"You must be Kagome." Sesshomaru said softly, but firm.

She nodded. "Y-yes,"

"Nice to meet finally meet you." He said taking Kagomes, hand gently in his and raised it to his lips. "Inuyasha couldn't stop talking about an angel that he met the other night." He said with a chuckle.

"Sesshomaru! Can you be quiet now?" Inuyasha demanded blushing and looking away from everyone.

"Really?" Kagome asked looking at Sesshomaru with a raised eyebrow. He just nodded. She smiled then nudged Inuyasha in the side .. "An angel eh?" She joked, but stopped when she saw him look down and blush even more.

Rin came down the stairs, and scanned the guests. "Kagome?!" She exclaimed, and started to run down the stairs. She tripped over the last stair. Kagome was amazed at the speed of Sesshomaru when he caught Rin in mid-air.

"Thank you Sessy." Rin said kissing him on the cheek.

He blushed. "Be careful. You don't want to hurt the pup." He said quietly, he thought no-one heard.

"I'm going to be an uncle!?" Inuyasha said as he fainted.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as he fell to the ground, she fell to his side.

Sesshomaru laughed. "Typical." He left and came back within seconds. "Kagome, you might want to back up." He instructed to her.

"Wha-" She started but then looked up at Sesshomaru, who had a bucket of water in his hand. She smiled and got up to stand beside Rin.

**SPLASH**

"WHAT?" Inuyasha immediately sat up straight and spit a mouth full of water. "What the hell was that for?" He cursed as he shook the water from him like a dog would.

"You fainted little brother." Sesshomaru cracked a smile, because he knew that only Inuyasha and Rin heard what he said.

"Is it true, am I going to be an uncle?" Inuyasha asked, everyone looked between Sesshomaru and Rin, all of them confused.

Rin blushed, and nodded. Kagome and Sango squealed and trapped Rin into a hug. While Miroku and Inuyasha patted Sesshomaru on the back.

"That's why you wanted to have this dinner I suppose?" Miroku asked.

Sesshomaru just nodded.

"Rin, how far along are you?" Sango asked walking their friend to the couch.

Rin blushed. "Two months.."

Kagome squealed. "Congratulations."

The men followed the women into the living room. After all the excitement died down they all sat there waiting for dinner to be served.

"So Kagome, why are you and Inuyasha writing a song together?" Sango asked breaking the silence.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, and he looked back at her. "Um, Inuyasha asked me if I would like to sing with him at one of his future shows." Kagome answered.

Inuyasha nodded. "She is an amazing singer, and an amazing guitar player. I just thought I would let her get some audience work in for her." He explained more thoroughly.

"That's AWESOME!" Sango screeched so loud that everyone had to cover their ears.

"Sango, do you HAVE to do that EVERYTIME!" Miroku asked rubbing his aching head.

"Sorry.. It is a habit I guess." Sango giggled.

"That is a habit that will get you in trouble one of these days." Kagome exclaimed holding sides from the laughter that over took her.

"Hey missy don't try and change the subject." Sango said pointing her finger at Kagome.

"Moi? Changing the subject..? hehe." She asked 'innocently'

Sango nodded her head. "So when is this show?"

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who was about to burst out in laughter after seeing Kagome getting in trouble from her best friend. He cleared his throat. "Um … sometime this week or next week. Haven't found out yet." He gulped after getting the 'death' glare from Kagome.

"Okay, we will be there cheering you guys on!" Sango said grabbing Miroku's arm.

"Greattt." Kagome said sarcastically.

Sango shot a look of warning to Kagome, and Kagome stuck out her tongue. Sango shot up from her seat and raced over to Kagome, and started tickling her.

"You are soo going down!" She screamed as Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Miroku just watched Sango tickling, and Kagome screaming for someone to help.

"You got yourself into that one Kags." Miroku calmly explained before chuckling.

Sango climbed up on Kagome's stomach and started tickling, she missed Kagome wince.

"Okkayy! You win!" Kagome screamed

Sango smirked "Good, you better remember that." She said climbing off of Kagome.

"Kagome you're bleeding!" Rin exclaimed pointing to her stomach.

Kagome looked down, and blushed, she lifted up her shirt and the scar had reopened.

Sango and Rin screamed. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"We have to get you to a hospital!" Miroku shouted.

A flash of panic washed over Kagome's face. "No I can't, it's nothing, it just needs to be bandaged up."

Everyone looked at one another when Inuyasha shot over to Kagome's side. "Sesshomaru can you go get some towels? Miroku go get the first aid kit." He instructed.

"I didn't do that … did I?" Sango said softly.

Kagome looked up, and saw the look of worry on her friends' face. _'Time to tell the truth.' _ "Good Heavens no, I've had this scar since I was 12."

The hurt expression on Sango's face hurt Kagome more then the scar. "I will explain after I clean myself up."

Rin must have left, because she came back with a new T-shirt. "Here Kagome, you can change into this after."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks Rin."

Moments later Miroku and Sesshomaru came in at the same time. Miroku handed Inuyasha the kit, while Sesshomaru helped Kagome stop the bleeding.

"This may sting a little." Inuyasha explained as he placed a cloth with disinfectant on her scar. She winced and he looked down. "Sorry."

"No I'm sorry. I didn't think that it would reopen itself." Kagome said looking down to Inuyasha placing gauze and taping her up.

"Don't you dare be sorry!" Sango said helping Kagome up to change her shirt. Rin followed.

"We'll be right back." Rin said leading the girls to the washroom.

"That is a pretty bad scar. How did she get it?" Sesshomaru asked looking between the two guys.

Miroku shrugged. "I'm not sure."

Inuyasha just sat up straight when the girls reentered. "Kagome will explain."

Kagome took her seat next to Inuyasha. He whispered softly. "You can do it Kagome."

She looked over at him, as he took her hand. "Thanks." She looked at Miroku and Sango, then at Sesshomaru and Rin. "I have to explain something to you guys. It's a hard thing to tell everyone .. so all I ask is that you don't interrupt me." She waited till everyone agreed. She went through the same events that she went over with Inuyasha. When she finished. Rin and Sango were crying and Sesshomaru, Miroku and even Inuyasha had tears in their eyes.

"And that's it. That is what happened for me to get this scar.. and the truth why I was at Inuyasha's yesterday." She finished.

Sango hugged her best friend, careful about the wound. "Now it all makes sense. Kagome I love you, you are my best friend and I am so sorry that you had to go through that all with no-one by your side."

Now Kagome started crying. "I love you too Sango, I got through it .. painfully but I go through it." She looked at everyone else and started laughing through her tears. "I'm sorry I have ruined the dinner."

"Nonsense Kagome, just know that all of us are here for you if you need us." Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome smiled and was about to say something when someone cleared their throat. Everyone looked over, at one of the maids standing there. "Dinner is served."

"Ladies first," Sesshomaru said standing up, followed by Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Why thank you kind sir." Kagome giggled making her way to the dining room.

Inuyasha and Sango laughed and shook their head. "So Kagome, to lighten the mood." Sango said, following her friend.

"Mmm smells good." Miroku complimented.

They all sat down beside their date. Inuyasha beside Kagome, Miroku beside Sango, and of course Sesshomaru beside Rin and their unborn child.

"Dig in." Rin exclaimed.

Inuyasha was the first to dig in. Everyone gave him a disgusted look. "What? You said 'Dig in'" He said.

"But brother, you are being a pig about it." Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Excuse me Master." A short man in a suit said, from the doorway.

Sesshomaru looked over. "Yes, Jaken." He asked wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"A Miss Ayame Tokushima."

Inuyasha almost choked on his Gyoza. "Sesshomaru?" He asked clearing his throat.

Sesshomaru shrugged, and looked at Rin, who had a worried look on her face. Before he could tell Jaken to get rid of her a younger wolf-demon glided into the room. She had long red hair pulled back into pigtails. She had white/silver fur wrapped around her into a skirt, with a white/silver fur top and shall. Everyone looked up from their conversations when she screeched "Inuyasha you're back!"

Kagome watched as this Ayame pulled Inuyasha into a giant hug. "I missed you baby." Ayame said before kissing him passionately on the lips.

Kagome was hurt. Everyone could see it in her eyes. Sesshomaru had enough of that. Kagome had been through enough.. And he knew that she had the same feelings for his brother, as he did for her. He cleared his throat. "Ayame, to what do we owe this visit of yours?" He said flatly.

She giggled and sat on Inuyasha's lap. He looked over at Kagome who was playing with the food on her plate. _'Kagome…'_ He thought.

"Sesshomaru, still the same I see. I came here to see my fiancé of course." Ayame laughed.

Kagome choked on her water. "Fiancé?" She exclaimed.

Ayame looked over at Kagome and looked her up and down and snorted. "Yes, Inuyasha and I are getting married next month. Who are you?"

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who was staring at the tabled. She got up from her seat. "Sesshomaru, Rin. Thank you for dinner. I have to go now." She said politely holding back the hot tears that threatened to fall.

Sango stood up. "Kagome, I'll come with you."

Kagome shook her head. "No, stay. I'll call you tomorrow."

Before she could leave the door. She head Ayame squeal and someone grab her arm. "Kagome, please let me explain." Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha, let me go." Kagome said slowly. He did as he was told. She turned around and was surprised to see the hurt look on his face. "Fine, explain to me, why you never told me that you were getting married. Explain to me why you lied to me?" She said crossing her arms.

Miroku leaned into Sesshomaru. "Ouchh This is not going to end well." Sesshomaru just nodded.

"That is the thing. I'm not getting married. It was an arranged marriage, and when my mother died, my father called it off, he told me that I should be able to find true love." He started but was interrupted by Ayame.

"We are getting married." She said matter-o-factly.

Inuyasha turned to glare at her. "I told you a million times. I am not marrying you!" He said, his anger rising.

"Yes, we are. You have to marry me." She argued.

"No I don't!" He screamed

"Yes,"

"No."

"Yes."

"No!!"

"You have to!"

"WHY? AYAME WHY DO I HAVE TO MARRY YOU!?" Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I'm pregnant." Ayame said grabbing her belly.

Everyone gasped. "You're what?" Inuyasha raged.

"We are having a baby!" She screamed

Inuyasha turned to see an empty space where Kagome was moments ago, and he winced when they heard the front door slam shut.

(This song plays throughout the background.. Inuyasha's voice.)

_Well its hard to explain_

_but Il'l try if you let me,_

_Well its hard to sustain_

_I'll cry if you let me._

Kagome ran and ran. It was dark out, she ran in the direction that was home. _'Inuyasha's getting married .. having a .. child.. Why do I care .. it's not like I …love him…right?'_ She thought as the tears blurred her vision.

_This doesn't change the way I feel about you or your place in my life._

_(please don't cry)_

_Cant you see I'm dying here a shot of broken heart that is chased with fear?_

_Angels cry_

_when stars collide_

_I can't eat_

_and I can't breathe_

_I wouldn't want it any other way._

_Intentions that were pure have turned obscure_

_seconds into hours, minutes into years._

_Don't ask me why_

_(please don't cry)_

_I cant tell you lies.._

Inuyasha fell to the floor after Kagome left. He wanted to run after her .. but what would he say to her. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't here the hollers from his friends and family.. Silent tears ran down his cheek. Was his heart playing games with him .. _'Can I actually .. love Kagome?' _

_Angels cry_

_when stars collide_

_I can't eat_

_and I can't breathe_

_I wouldn't want it any other way._

_(repeat)_

_My heart, burns through_

_My chest, to the floor._

_Tearing me silently although abruptly words cant hide as I'm taking you home, and I tried to see,_

_tried to understand your words as I'm taking you home_

Kagome didn't notice the darkened figure that was walking towards her. She just ran. She collided into the figure. She didn't here her name being said, and the laughter that followed after it. All she could remember was three figures laughing .. and then she was pushed to the ground. She winced at the intense pain that was inflicted upon her. The last thing she thought _'Inuyasha .. I love you..' _ Before everything went black.

_Angels cry_

_when stars collide_

_I can't eat_

_and I can't breathe_

_I wouldn't want it any other way._

_(repeat)_

_(The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - Angels Cry)_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

This story just keeps getting worse and worse for poor Kagome.. . But dont worry everything will work out Just to let you all know that I lovee Ayame so I'm not trying to dis her in this story .. I just needed to use her because it will work better with the future bit of the story.. Oh and another thing.. haha I do NOT own Inuyasha .. although I wish I did.. along with the other half of the world. haha Okayy enough of me talking .._  
_I just want to thank MyInuyashaObsession for the song ideas.. really appreciate it If you have songs or artists that you might want to see in this fiction let me know. Give me lotss of reviews !!! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter along with the entire story so far.

-T.B-


	8. Hold On

Okay here is the next chapter .. I am SOOOOOO sorry that its so late .. I have been so busy .. but I am trying to get back into the writing mood I have so many ideas for fanfiction buzzing in my head, I should write them down .. haha And I am writing like 3 fictions at the same time .. plus this one .. but tell me what you think.. If you have any ideas about what I should add to any of my chapters .. or ideas about future chapters .. Let me know, PM me or just add it in a review.

Enjoy !

-T.B-

Chapter Eight

'_Where am I?' Kagomes voice echoed, she looked around and could only see white. _

'_You are dead Kagome.' A deep masculine voice boomed around her._

'_What? No I can't be .. But how?' You could hear the panic in Kagome's voice._

'_HAHA I'm just kidding, that gets them every time.' The voice boomed. _

'_This isn't very funny! Where am I, and who are you?' She demanded._

'_Okay. I am Myoga. I am the God of the Middle Way. And you my dear .. are IN the Middle Way' _

'_Okay Myoga.. What is the Middle Way? And How did I get here?'_

'_You're one of the questioners ..' The voice started_

'_Well duh, I'm standing here in a white gown, in a white room talking to a voice.. I am bound to have QUESTIONS! NOW ANWSER THEM!' Kagome finished._

'_Hold your horses. The Middle Way, is the place where you go when you are on the border of living and dying. You my dear got here by your fabulous sister Kikyo and her buddies.' He explained the last bit with sarcasm.' _

'…' _Kagome was speechless. She was going to die .. because of Kikyo. _

'_Kagome .. are you alright?' The voice asked hesitantly. _

'_Oh yes, I'm perfectly okay .. I am going to die, without telling the man I love that I love him. He is having a kid with another women, my father is a perverted bastard, my sister is an evil whore who just NEEDS to make my life more worse, my body is scared up from my sister and father, and oh yeah IM DYING! Yes I'm just super!' Kagome said sarcasm dripping from every word she said. _

'_Just to let you know, Inuyasha loves you too.' The voice added._

'_He does? WAIT, HOW DO YOU KNOW HIS NAME .. WAIT HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME AND KIKYO'S NAME??' She screamed _

'_Don't you remember me? You were here when your father almost killed you..' Myoga explained. _

'_Wait .. I do remember, I was 12. You told me that when I was brought back to life that I should smile more, because I was a pretty girl. That comment scared the shit out of me by the way. But how do I get out of here?' Kagome asked looking around._

'_HAHA, still as persistent I see. You have to make the decision, do you want to live, or do you want to pass on to the afterlife? If you choose to live, you will be forced to remember everything that happened to you, the things that caused you to almost die.' Myoga explained._

'_What do you think? Send me back!' She screamed. _

'_Very well. Kagome, the next time I see you .. I want you to be 99 years old! No more of this almost dying at a young age!'_

_That made Kagome laugh. 'I'll try.'_

'_Good, oh and Kagome, smile more, you are a beautiful young women.. and tell Inuyasha you love him.' _

'_That still creeps me out! Haha I will .. eventually.'_

'_Very well then. Good living Kagome.'_

_Before Kagome could say anything it went pitch black. The memories flooded Kagomes' mind._

(This song plays softly as Kagome has her flashbacks to the night that she 'died')

_This world, this world is cold_

_But you don't, you don't have to go_

_You're feeling sad you're feeling lonely_

_And no one seems to care_

_You're mother's gone and your father hits you_

_This pain you cannot bare_

Kikyo and her friends took turns beating and kicking Kagome in the stomach. He scar re-opened again. Tears flowed from her darkened eyes. She didn't care about what was going to happen to her.. She knew that no-one would be there to save her. She yelped and winced as there was a sharp pain in her leg, Kikyo drove a dagger into Kagome's thigh.

_But we all bleed the same way as you do_

_We all have the same things to go thru_

_Hold on...if you feel like letting go_

_Hold on...it gets better than you know_

_Your days you say they're way too long_

_And your nights you can't sleep at all (hold on)_

_And you're not sure what you're looking for_

_But you don't want to no more_

_And you're not sure what you're waiting for but you don't want to no more_

Kikyo continued to stab the blade into Kagome's leg, then into her stomach and arm. While the other two girls kicked her and stomped on her.

_But we all bleed the same way as you do_

_And we all have the same things to go through_

_Hold on...if you feel like letting go_

_Hold on...it gets better than you know_

_Don't stop looking you're one step closer_

_Don't stop searching it's not over...hold on_

_What are you looking for?_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Do you know what you're doing to me?_

_Go ahead...what are you waiting for?_

Kagome heard the three bitches laugh and scream at her. She kept her eyes closed. Praying for someone to help her. Sure she didn't care what Kikyo was doing. It hurt, but she was used to getting hurt .. Even when Kikyo and Kagome were little girls Kikyo and her friends would beat Kagome up, and then when their mother asked what happened Kikyo told her that Kagome was beaten by other kids and then told her that she saved Kagome.

_Hold on...if you feel like letting go_

_Hold on...it gets better than you know_

Kagome didn't want to die, not like this .. She wanted to see Inuyasha's face even if should could only see it once more. She pictured his face, and whispered 'Inuyasha.' Kikyo and her friends left her to die, in the distance Kagome could hear someone call out to her.. it sounded like Inuyasha. Before fully passing out from the pain, Kagome thought. _'Inuyasha... I love you'_ .

_Don't stop looking you're one step closer_

_Don't stop searching it's not over..._

_Hold on...if you feel like letting go_

_Hold on...it gets better than you know...hold on_

_(Good Charlotte – Hold On)_

Kagome shot up from her horrible nightmares. Her eyes shot open when the sound of voices calling her name surfaced to her ears. In the sudden movements that she had just done caused her more pain. She winced and grabbed her stomach and head. She winced more when the touch of her hands.

"Kagome you are alive!" Sango called out running to the side of the hospital bed. Followed by Miroku, Hiroki, Ayaka, Inuyasha, Rin, and Sesshomaru.

Kagome collected her mangled thoughts. "Where am I?" She whimpered.

"You are in the hospital dear, Inuyasha found you .. bleeding to death .." Hiroki explained holding a crying Ayaka. He had an idea about what happened, but needed to know. Before he could ask Miroku spoke up. "What happened Kagome?"

"So it wasn't just a nightmare .. Myoga.. white .. Kikyo .. Inuyasha .. love." Kagome spoke in cut up sentences. Not making sense to anyone.

"Kagome?" Sango asked.

She was brought out of her thoughts. "Yes?" Kagome asked. "Oh .. yes what happened." She looked at her sobbing mother and her heart broke. She couldn't break her mother's heart more. "I was attacked." She finished.

"By who?" Sesshomaru asked from the back of the crowd.

"I don't remember." Kagome spoke softly lowering her aching head.

"Bullshit!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Inuyasha!" Everyone screamed.

Kagome was in shock. Inuyasha cut everyone off. "No, I want to know who did this, Kagome was almost dead, I am going to kill whoever did this to her."

Kagome was stunned. _'Does he actually care … Could he actually … love me?' _She thought. But was interrupted by Inuyasha's demanding voice. "Kagome, did Kikyo do this to you?" He asked bluntly. Ayaka was the only one in the room that looked shocked when all eyes were turned to Kagome.

Kagome couldn't lie now, she looked at Inuyasha and saw the worry and sadness in his eyes. Sure he was getting married and having a child with another women, but she still could love him .. couldn't she? She lowered her head and nodded softly.

"That bitch!" Inuyasha screamed almost punching a whole in the wall. Before mumbling "She had to kill the only women I ever loved … until now .. now she has to go and almost kill .." He stopped himself when Kagome looked at him with confusion and hurt filling her eyes.

"What?" Ayaka asked through her tears, not paying attention to Inuyasha's words.

Kagome stayed quiet praying that someone else would explain. Her prayers were answered. Miroku spoke up. "Ayaka, all the times that Kagome has come home cut up, bruised and even stabbed .. is all from Kikyo and her buddies."

"What? Is this true Kagome?" Ayaka choked grabbing her husbands hand.

Kagome nodded. "Y-yes mom, I didn't want to tell you the truth because I didn't want to hurt you."

Ayaka ran to her daughters side and took her hand. "You wouldn't have hurt me, I wouldn't have let you be alone with her. Besides, I know when she puts up an act. It just didn't click when you came home with a new bruise. I'm so sorry." She kisses Kagome's forehead.

"I'm sorry too." Kagome whispered. She looked up and realized that EVERYONE was around her. Everyone was quiet for what seemed like forever. "How long have I been here?" Kagome said softly.

This time Sesshomaru spoke up. "You have been in unconscious for 3 days now."

She nodded and didn't say anything for a few minutes, then finally spoke up. "You all can go home, I'll be fine here."

A look of panic overtook Ayaka's face. Miroku spoke up. "We can stay with her Ayaka, you and Hiroki go home and get some rest." He said pointing to Sango and himself.

"I'm not going anywhere either!" Inuyasha spoke up from the chair against the wall.

Ayaka smiled. She figured if Kagome had friends by her, Kikyo wouldn't try anything. "Alright, we will be back tonight tomorrow?" She asked looking over at Kagome who nodded.

"See you tomorrow. Rin, Sesshomaru, you two should do the same, Rin looks sleepy."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Okay, Get well soon Kags. If you need anything don't be afraid to ask." He said with a wink, lifting an almost sleeping Rin into his arms.

Kagome smiled. "Bye."

Ayaka kissed Kagome on the forehead. "I'm so sorry Kagome, if I had only known." She started but stopped as she could feel tears threaten to fall.

"It's not your fault Mom. I love you." Kagome said kissing her mom's cheek.

Ayaka smiled and moved away so that Hiroki could get to Kagome. "I'm proud of you for telling us." He whispered before kissing her on the forehead. "We'll see you tomorrow." He said walking to the door with Ayaka.

Kagome smiled. "Bye."

When they left, the four, remaining sat quietly.

Kagome must have drifted off to sleep, because when she opened her eyes, only darkness filled the room. She sat up and yelped quietly when she rolled over on her side.

"Kagome, are you hurt?" A hushed voice asked.

"Inuyasha? Is that you?" Kagome whispered searching for the body of the voice.

"Yes, I'm here." Inuyasha whispered.

When Kagome's eyes focused themselves to the darkness she could see Sango and Miroku sleeping soundly on the couch at the far end of the room. She turned her head to see Inuyasha sitting in a chair that was pulled close to her bedside.

When Kagome didn't answer his question Inuyasha asked again. "Kagome are you okay?"

Kagome opened her eyes lazily, "Yes, I just turned too quickly is all." She heard him sigh a sigh of relief as she turned her head to the window, the moon was shining brightly. "Inuyasha?" She whispered.

"Yes?" He answered leaning back into his chair, trying to get comfortable.

"What happened that night?" Kagome whispered. "And I want the truth. Everything that happened."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, _'God, she looks so beautiful just sitting there'_ "When you left that night, I couldn't take all the yelling and pressure of Ayame's return." At that moment he could see Kagome's mood change. She looked depressed. "I just left, I didn't say goodbye or anything, I just walked out the door. I was on my way to your house to explain myself, when I sme- saw you laying there on the ground. All that was running through my mind was 'please let her be okay.' I called to you, but when I got to your side, you were already unconscious. I called out for help, and ran back to Sesshomaru's place." Inuyasha finished.

Silence fell upon them. Then Kagome responded. "Why didn't you just leave me there?"

It took a few seconds for her words to register in Inuyasha's head. He shot up from his chair. "WHAT!?" He screamed at the top of his lungs startling a 'once' sleeping peacefully Miroku and Sango. "What happened?" Miroku asked still half asleep. "Kagome?" Sango jumped up.

Kagome just continued to look out at the window. Inuyasha stood there for a few minutes before walking in Kagome's view. "What are you talking about?" He demanded.

She looked into his eyes, "Why didn't you just leave me there to die?" She answered emotionless.

He just stood there in silence staring at her for a few minutes before leaving the room with Kagome's words lingering in the room.

Miroku walked over to Kagome's bed. While Sango went in search for Inuyasha. "What was that about?" Miroku asked sitting in the chair beside her bed.

Kagome sat there silently. Replaying Inuyasha's reaction. Until she spoke up. "Can he actually care.." She said mostly to herself.

Miroku smiled softly. "Kags, he cares for you, I know my cousin and I can tell you now that he has cared for you since the first time he laid eyes on you."

They both just sat there in silence. Miroku looked up. "He never left your side, you know."

Kagome looked at Miroku. "What?"

Miroku walked over to the window. "He was by your side for all 3 days. He never left. He hasn't slept, he just sat there looking at your unconsciousness body. He blamed the entire thing on himself.

Kagome just looked down at her entwined fingers.

With Sango and Inuyasha

Sango didn't have to search far for Inuyasha. He was outside the door sitting on the floor, his arms resting on his knees, and his head on his arms.

"I don't want to talk Sango." He said his voice muffled.

Sango looked surprised. "How did you know it was me?"

The words that he spoke sounded even more muffled.. But Sango could have sworn she heard. "I can smell you." Come out of his mouth. She shook it off. "What happened in there?" She asked taking a seat across from him.

Inuyasha just sat there quiet, before he looked up, "She asked me why I didn't just leave her there to die." He went silent.

Sango smiled mentally and thought _'Hmph, so much for not talking' _Before saying. "She has been through a lot… and I mean a lot. I didn't even know about the whole Naraku part of her life, until a few days ago. I've only known about the Kikyo. Inuyasha I can tell that she cares for you deeply. She just found out that you are getting married.. And having a child, and then .. with Kikyo.. If I was in her position I don't think I would want to go on living anymore either. Just give her time."

Inuyasha sat there and gritted his teeth at the mention of Kikyo. He thought about the words that Sango had just spoken. "I just don't understand. She is .. different." He whispered.

"She has finally reached her point of self control. For as long as I've known her, she has been able to keep everyone around her happy. She only thinks about her friends and family's happiness. She kept her pain to herself, by writing songs about how she was feeling at the time. I think that she has finally lost control to those feelings…" Sango explained slowly. "Like I said before .. All she needs is … time."

With Miroku and Kagome

A few more minutes passed by before Kagome spoke up. "Miroku .. can you go find Inuyasha for me." She said softly

Miroku smiled and nodded, but it being dark and all he figured Kagome couldn't see his nod, so he replied. "Yes."

Miroku walked out the door to find Inuyasha and Sango both silent, sitting on opposite walls. "Inuyasha, Kagome asked for you."

Inuyasha looked up at Miroku, there were tears in his eyes. Miroku and Sango's hearts both broke. He stood up and walked into the darkened room, wiping his eyes free of tears.

Kagome tried sitting up farther but she was in pain the entire time.

"Don't push yourself" Inuyasha rushed over to help her into a comfortable position.

"Thanks." Kagome said quiet enough for him to here her.

Inuyasha took a seat in the chair and rested his arms on the arms of the chair.

"I'm sorry." Kagome started. "I shouldn't have said that, I am grateful that you found me in time." She finished, a tear rolling down her cheek, reflecting the moonlight.

Inuyasha sat there quietly for a moment more before replying. "Don't worry about it."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"What did you mean before … about Kikyo killing the one you loved?" Kagome looked at him, he looked up at her surprised that she had heard him. Her eyes were filled with hurt.

Inuyasha sighed, _'She told me about her past .. its only fair that I told her mine.' _He thought before speaking softly. "My mother."

He heard her gasp. "Your .. mother?"

Inuyasha nodded and went to stand by the window. "It was in November, My mother and I were out at the local train station waiting for Ayame to arrive with her mother. Kikyo was there. A women called her a whore, and when Kikyo turned around she must have thought it was my mother. Kikyo pushed my mother into an oncoming train."

Kagome gasped. "I'm so sorry." She was crying while Inuyasha had tears in his eyes.

He turned to Kagome, "I am too, I've always blamed myself for her death. If I could have just grabbed her, If I could have taken her place." He was remembering that day so vividly that he didn't even hear Kagome struggle out of bed. Until he felt her arms snake their way slowly around his waist into a big hug.

"Kagome you shouldn't be out of bed, you will break your leg all over again." He lifted her up and placed her safely back into her bed. She wouldn't let go.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha, it's not your fault" She said holding him closer, wincing at the pain this was causing herself.

Inuyasha held her close. "Shh" He cooed. He loosened her grip on him enough so that he could lay his body beside hers. He rubbed her hair and kissed the top of her head.

They laid there in one another's the rest of the night, Inuyasha fell asleep soon after Kagome did.

Sorry again about the lateness of this story. Poor Kagome .. I relate to her in a lot of ways I guess ...Tell me what you think.. Thanks again for all of you who take the time to submit your reviews It means alot

-T.B-


	9. Gotta Find You

SOOOOOOOOOOOOO im sooo sorry that it took me SOOOO long to update, i was having a little bit of writers block, then when i knew how to start it, i didnt have the time to write it. so i sat my butt down, and i made myself write it till i finished this chapter, for all of you who haave reviewed my past chapters, i thank you greatly. you are the reason why i continue to update this story. so here is chapter nine ! hope you all enjoy it! and dont forget to R&R ! 3

* * *

Chapter Nine

Inuyasha sniffed the air around him, he was not sure where he was at first, but the sweet sense of lilies and roses mixed, he smiled when he recognized it as Kagome. He popped one eye open, and sure enough there lay Kagome banged up and bruised, he clenched his teeth at the thought of Kikyo and her whorey little buddies harming an innocent girl for fun. He was ripped from his thoughts when Kagome winced in her dream. He looked down at her laying on his chest, she was so beautiful, yet had been through so much, and had the scars to prove it. "Kagome.." he whispered so soft only dogs could hear.

"Little brother, please tell me that you have slept." Sesshomaru said leaning on the doorway.

Inuyasha looked up startled, "I just woke up, I never realized how much I missed sleeping." He said with a soft laugh, as to not wake up the girl in his arms.

Sesshomaru nodded, "Have you told her yet?"

Inuyasha looked up again at his older brother, before wiggling his way out of Kagomes' arms, "Told her what exactly." Inuyasha looked confused.

"That you are a Hanyou?" Sesshomaru could see that Kagome was stirring awake, from the corner of his eye.

Inuyasha looked down in shame. "No, I don't know how to. She knows that you are a demon. But that's all she knows."

Kagome opened her eyes, and was about to ask for Inuyasha, but turned her head slightly and saw and heard Inuyasha and Sesshomaru talking.

"Little brother, if she doesn't care that I am a demon, I highly doubt that she wont care that you are not a full breed." Sesshomaru said a little quieter.

"Well Kagome is different, and what am I suppose to say, 'hey Kagome, guess what I'm half-demon.' Oh yeah that will go over well." Inuyasha said starting to pace, unaware that Kagome was hearing and seeing everything. "She would probably spit at me, and never want to see me again, well she probably doesn't even want to see me after what happened last night, me … a father ?"

Kagomes heart broke a little with that last part, but she closed her eyes and smiled. "You will make a great dad, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha spun around. "Kagome?!" he turned around to Sesshomaru who had a smile on his face, he pointed to the cafeteria before leaving. Inuyasha turned around again, and looked at Kagome.

"Yeah, and I don't care if you are half-demon, you are still the same person, to me." She said opening her eyes, and looking into golden ones. "I'm gonna take a guess and say that you're mom was human."

Inuyasha walked over to the bed, and grabbed the chair beside to sit down, he took her bruised hand into his own, "Yeah, Sesshomaru and I are half-brothers, Sesshomaru's mom died along time ago, and our father then fell in love with a human, my mother."

Kagome nodded, "See when you told me that Sess, was a demon, that got me thinking, you look like a human to me, but I'm stumped, I dont get it."

Inuyasha let go of her hand gently, and removed the silver ring on his middle finger, in an instant his ears were replaced by two furry pointed ears on the top of his head, and his teeth and claws grew. Inuyasha winced, and turned his head, _"why did I just do that !?" _he grabbed the ring off of the bed and was about to put it on before he could look at Kagome again. He stopped when he felt his ear twitch, heard a giggle, and then felt soft fingers touching his ear. He turned his head back to Kagome.

She had a huge smile on her face, she looked into his eyes. "They're sooo cute!" she exclaimed.

Inuyasha smiled, "Good to know that you aren't afraid of me." He said without thinking.

Kagome removed her hand, "I just told you, you are still the same person that I know, you haven't changed in my eyes" she said seriously before giggling, "Aside from these cute little ears that is." Kagome giggled again, touching the tips of them again softly before lowering her arm. "Why hide yourself Inuyasha?" She said with a look of confusion on her face.

Inuyasha glanced at her then placed the ring back on. "When I was a kid, I used to come home from school black and blue from beatings, the one day I came home bleeding from the arm, and she was scared for my life, so she had this protection ring for me, so I would fit in better at school." Inuyasha lowered his head, only to be held up again by Kagome's hand. "You don't need to protect yourself like that anymore." She smiled.

Before Inuyasha could say anything, they turned their heads when Kagome's name was called. "Kagome!" Sango smiled, as she ran to the opposite side of the room.

Kagome smiled. "Hey you, wheres your lover?" she giggled.

Sango glared at her, "Funny, Miroku is bringing something up for you."

Kagome's smile widened when she saw Miroku walk into to the room, with something behind his back. "Hey girlie, thought you would love some company." He said before revealing a small stuffed white dog.

"Awe you guys, thanks for bringing him." Kagome outstretched her arm and Miroku handed her the pup.

Kagome looked over at a confused Inuyasha. "Miroku and Sango bought this for me when I was in the hospital a few years back, when Kikyo broke my arm." She hugged the small dog.

Inuyasha smiled at her innocence, but growled at the mention of Kikyo. "Cute, what's his name?"

Kagome looked down at the animal, "I haven't really given him a name yet." She paused looking between the dog and Inuyasha. "Kinda looks like you," She laughed. "Inu. That will be his name." Kagome held the dog up against Inuyasha, when he chuckled, he looked at Miroku, "Miroku you can close your mouth, I told her." He said standing up from the chair, and walking over to his cousin.

Miroku blinked a few times. "You told her, but you never told anyone other then family." _"he must care a lot about her, to tell her that hes half-demon." _He walked over to Inuyasha and patted him on the back. "Good for you man."

Sango looked at Kagome, then Inuyasha and then finally at her boyfriend. "What are we talking about here?" She said confused beyond confusion.

Inuyasha chuckled, and took off the ring. "I'm half-demon."

Sango smiled and exclaimed. "They're sooo cute!" she pointed to the ears on his head.

Inuyasha laughed "That's what Kagome said."

Kagome interrupted, "They are!"

All four of them laughed.

Sesshomaru reentered the room, this time with Rin. "Anyone hungry for some good ol' fashion cafeteria food?" He carted in a small cart filled with many different foods from the hospital menu.

Kagome's stomache growled, and all six of them laughed. "I guess I could go for some food."

They were all having a grand old time, talking about different things, nothing to involve the past events of course, when Sesshomaru sent a glare towards his half-brother.

"Shes here." he mouthed to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha nodded, and stood up. "I'll be right back."

Kagome looked at the empty space where he stood moments before. _'what's going on?' _she thought to herself, while taking a spoonful of green jello.

--- with Inuyasha ---

"What are you doing here!?" A furious Inuyasha exclaimed to the young wolf standing feet away from him.

"Well Inu-baby. What kind of question is that!? I came to see my fiancé of course." Ayame explained.

"I'm not going to marry you." he said flatly.

"You are, you are the father of my child after all." She countered.

Inuyasha clenched his fists, controlling his anger. Before he could say anything.

"I think you should leave Ayame." Sesshomaru said placing a strong hand on his brothers shoulder.

Ayame pouted. "But I want to stay."

"No one wants you here!" Inuyasha said forcefully.

Tears formed in Ayame's eyes.

"We are busy at the moment, and there are only a certain amount of visitors allowed for one patient. And we are at that limit, so I have to ask you to leave." Sesshomaru lied.

"Fine. But I will be waiting at your house Inu-baby." She said turning and walking away before anyone could say anything else.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth forcefully. "God she makes me so angry!" He screamed.

"Calm yourself dear brother, she's always been this way, and we got rid of her before, who says we cant do it again." Sesshomaru reminded him. "Let's get back." He finished walking towards Kagomes room.

Inuyasha sighed. "Okay."

When they re-entered the room everyone was in a fit of laughter, Miroku was on the ground, Sango hunched over a chair, Kagome holding her sides and wincing so often.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both looked at each other with looks of confusion. Inuyasha took another step in the room and cleared his throat. "What is so funny?"

Miroku coughed and sat up straight. "Rin has a picture of you and Sesshomaru when you were little pups, sharing a bath." He said trying to regain his composure.

Rin looked up with puppy dog eyes. "I had to lighten the mood somehow, and this picture is too cute!" She exclaimed.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both went red as cherries. "Rin!" Inuyasha shouted.

Sesshomaru ran over and snatched the picture out from his wifes little hands. "I told you not to keep that picture."

Rin looked down, "Sorry Sessy."

Kagome looked up, she composed herself completely, readjusting herself on her bed. "Don't apologize Rin. It was a cute picture, and they are just embarrassed.

Inuyasha completely ignoring Kagome's words, walked over to her bedside. "How are you feeling Kags?"

Kagome looked up at the man standing beside her bed, she could see the hurt in his eyes. She looked towards the window, "I'm feeling 90 percent better, thanks."

_'Well thats good to hear.' _Inuyasha

"So are you feeling up to going to his show tonight?" Sesshomaru chirped.

Inuyasha glared at his brother. "She's still in pain Sess."

Kagome touched Inuyasha's arm slightly. "I'll go for sure!" She smiled. She then turned to her best friend. "Sango, can you help me get ready tonight?"

Sango stood up and saluted, "Yes ma'am." The girls laughed.

"Can I help too?" Rin exclaimed.

Kagome and Sango both looked at each other, and in unison shouted. "OF COURSE!"

The men in the room looked at one another, and sloowly backed out of the room.

Later that night –

"Wow Kagome, you look great, even when you have a broken leg." Miroku laughed when he saw the girls enter the back door of the club.

Kagome blushed a little. "Thanks, Wanna sign the cast?"

Miroku laughed "Did you even have to ask? Hell I brought my own marker" He pulled out the purple marker from his back pocket.

Sango laughed as she helped Rin take her coat off.

Miroku finished writing, put the cap on his marker and turned to his girlfriend, and Rin. "And you lovely ladies look beautiful too." He said pushing his bangs out of his face.

Sango kissed his cheek and laughed. "Such a ladies man."

Miroku joined in her laughter, sliding his arm around her waist, whispered. "But only one lady has my heart."

Rin and Kagome both blushed and Rin squealed, "AWEEE sooo cute!"

Kagome laughed and used her crutches to get past them. "Where are the other guys?"

Miroku turned to her, "Inuyashas getting ready to go on, Sesshomaru is getting our seats ready, and Ayame is getting drinks.

Kagome's smile disappeared, "Ayame is here." She stated, not wanting anyone to answer her.

Sango punched his arm, "Ass."

Sango, Rin took their place at either side of Kagome, and walked away, leaving Miroku behind, rubbing his sore arm mumbling to himself. _'shit.'_

With Inuyasha –

Inuyasha paced his dressing room. "God why does she have to show up. Just when I was planning on singing for _her._

-knock knock-

"Come in." Inuyasha said as he grabbed his guitar and started tuning it.

"Little brother." Sesshomaru stated as he walked over to the mirror.

"What?" Inuyasha said still not taking his eyes off his hands.

"Sing for her. Don't mind Ayame. I will take care of her." Was all Sesshomaru said before leaving the room once again.

Inuyasha finally looked up. "I will." He got up and walked in the direction of the stage.

With the others –

Kagome and the others were sitting around the square table, laughing. Sesshomaru walked up to the table, and took his seat next to Rin.

"Where were you?" Rin asked softly.

"Dressing room." Was all he said.

"So where is Ayame, I haven't seen her yet tonight." Kagome stated not really caring for an answer, _' probably in the dressing room with Inuyasha.' ugh. _Just thinking those thoughts made her blood boil. She tightened her fists in her lap, while placing a fake smile on her face.

Everyone noticed the falseness in her voice, and face instantly, but no one said anything.

Sesshomaru looked at her. "She won't be joining us tonight." He said flatly.

Before anyone could say anything, the lights dimmed, and the stage lights were on.

Sitting on a stool in the center of the stage, was Inuyasha. His head down, when the lights hit him, he pulled his head up. "How is everyone tonight?" He asked, waiting to hear from the audience. Everyone shouted random responses. He smiled. "Thats great to hear."

"HOW ARE YOU!?" Someone shouted from the crowd.

"How am I?" He paused. "Well, I've had a few odd past days, but I wouldn't trade them for anything. I've met someone, someone that I've grown to care for a lot actually." He paused again, waiting for the 'oohs' and 'aws' to finish. He smiled and continued. "The only thing is, things have happened, to make me unsure of how she feels. So the other night, I was thinking of her and our situation. And this song came to me. So this song, is a new one, and its for her." He finished. He looked at the table where his friends and family sat, he looked at Kagome, only to notice her head down. He sighed and begun to strum the intro.

_Every time I think  
I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found  
A better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand_

Inuyasha opened his eyes, and searched the crowed for her. He spotted her, still with her head down. He continued playing and singing, feeling the words and the rhythm. 

_I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Oh, yeah  
Yeah, yeah_

Kagome listened to the words that he sang, could it be that he was singing to her. She hoped so. She looked at him, tears of confusion her in eyes, there was no doubts in her heart now, she was falling in love with this man, even if he was gonna be a father, and a husband to another woman. She couldn't help these feelings. 

_You're the remedy  
I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams  
The color of your smile  
When I find you  
It will be all right_

_  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_

_Been feeling lost  
Can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time  
Stuck in yesterday  
Where you are  
Is where I wanna be  
Oh, next to you  
And you next to me  
Oh, I need to find you, yeah_

Inuyasha kept his eyes on her the entire time, thinking of how he found the one that made him feel complete, made him feel like he could be himself with no care in the world. She looked up, and their eyes met. She had tears in her eyes, and he couldn't make out if they were tears of joy, or pain.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
(I need to find you)  
I gotta find you  
(Yeah, yeah)  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
(I gotta find you)_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
(I need to find you)  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Yeah, yeah  
I gotta find you _

_(JOE JONAS - GOTTA FIND YOU)  
_

He finished the song, and looked at her once again. _'I finally found you.' _He smiled, "Thank you everyone." He waited for everyone to finish applauding, half of them stood up and were clapping with their hands above their heads. "We are gonna take a quick break, and we will be back in 5 minutes." He went behind the curtains, and appeared at the side door, walked over to the table of comrades.

"Hey everyone!" He shouted.

They all jumped up and laughed. "HEY!" Sango screamed, "That was a really great song!"

Inuyasha blushed. "Thanks." He looked at Kagome, and noticed her cast almost covered with messages, then he noticed the marker laying on the table. "Can I write something on your cast?" He asked shyly.

Kagome blushed "Sure."

He bent down and looked at all the messages scrawled out. 'love you lots Kags – Sango', ' my brothers angel- Sesshomaru.' He growled a little at that one. 'be our pups godmother?- Rin' He laughed. 'bestfriends forever Kags, love you – Miroku.', 'WE LOVE YOU – mom, dad, souta.' He smiled at all the messages that they left. He pondered what he would write and smiled brightly when he thought of it. He printed as neat as he could. 'the true feelings of music. - Inuyasha … I found you.'

* * *

there you have it, the next chapter in their life. SOOOO tell me what you think :):) LOVE YOU ALL :D

remember to tell me what you think so far ;)

-T.B-


	10. Happy

The next chapter is finally up, yip yip for joy! about time i suppose you are saying, haha sorry again for the lateness of these chapters, busy with work and catching up on sleep. Just finished watching "Inuyasha, the final act" and oh em gee. it was an amazing ending to an amazing anime. And it actually made me think a little differently of Kikyo, not in this story of course, once a hoe, always a hoe i say. but anyways if you havent watched the final act yet. i suggest you DO !

I do not own Inuyasha, or any characters in this fanfiction.

xxxx

Chapter Ten

Kagome stared at her ceiling pondering the recent events. _'Ayame seems like a sweet enough girl. -__**What are you saying? She is trying to take your man!**__ - my man.. didn't know that Inuyasha was my man. - __**UM YAH ! KAGOME YOU LOVE HIM. YOU EVEN SAID SO BEFORE YOU FELL UNCONSCIOUS**__. - ughh.. I did?' _ She sat there and thought some more, before continuing to argue with inner self, she thought back to when she thought she heard someone call out her name. _'Inuyasha... I love you. – ugh I did say that didnt I. - __**yah you did**__."_

"Ugh" She moaned rolling out of bed slowly, making sure she didn't bang her casted leg too hard onto the floor.

It had been a week since she had seen or spoken to Inuyasha. He called her and left her messages wondering how she was, and to call him back. She never did. She was trying to get her feelings straight before she could confront him about the arranged marriage, and the supposed baby on the way.

"Unbelievable." Souta said on the phone in the next room. Kagome held her breath to hear better. She loved to nose in on her brothers conversations.

"He said that, really?" He laughed. "That Inuyasha is my idol."

Kagome coughed loudly, and covered her mouth quickly. She wasn't expecting that name to come out of her kid brother's mouth anytime in the near future.

Souta heard his sisters cough, and smiled to himself. He knew that she listened into his conversations that's why he had to make sure that she heard what was going on.

"That Inuyasha has guts, standing up to that girls parents, demanding to at least postpone the wedding till after the baby is born." Souta continued, he was talking to his buddy Shippo, who had the dish about it all, he worked for the Tokushima family after all, he heard a lot from around the house.

_'Could he be talking about Ayame?' _Kagome thought briefly, before leaning in closer.

"He doesn't believe it's his child? That's insane, well okay, talk to you later, bye." Souta hung up the phone, and laughed when he heard a thud. He peeked into his sisters room, only to see a blushing Kagome sprawled on the ground. "It's not nice to listen to other peoples conversations you know." He stated matter-o-factly.

Kagome just looked up at her little brother staring down at her. "Well .. uh .. sorry, I just can't help it sometimes." She nervously laughed.

"So I'm guessing you heard the whole thing about Inuyasha and that wolf-demon chick?" Souta asked, as he helped her up off the ground.

Kagome just looked at the spot she was just laying moments ago. "Yah."

"Isn't that good news? Why do you look so gloomy?" He asked poking her cheek.

Kagome just smiled the fakest smile she could. "Yah, but hes still getting married. And having a child Souta, that kinda thing doesn't just go away over night." She glanced down at the spot where Inuyasha had signed her cast. 'I found you' She sighed loudly.

"Yeah, bu-" He started, but Kagome cut him off early. "I need to get ready, Sango is coming to get me soon." She limped towards the bathroom, as best she could.

Souta sat there for a few more minutes, before sighing "She is so stubborn."

15 minutes later-

"Hey Souta, is Kags ready yet?" Sango asked politely as she entered the Higurashi household.

"Limpy is almost ready." He chuckled, "I found out that Inuyasha postponed the wedding. Kagome knows too, but she doesn't seem to see a happy point of view from that."

Sango sighed. "She is still down about the news huh, well I hope that hanging out with me today, gets her out of the funk she is in." She finished, just as Kagome was making her way down the stairs.

"You know that you always find a way to cheer me up Sango." Kagome laughed.

"Busted." Souta stated before leaving towards the kitchen.

Sango shook her head and smiled at her best friend who was wearing sweat pants, and a giant hoodie over top of a white tanktop. "Sup wangsta." She laughed, when she noticed that her one pantleg was hiked up to where her cast was.

Kagome laughed. "Sup daawg."

The two girls laughed as they said their goodbyes to the family, and made their way to Sango's car.  
"Soo where are we headed today?" Kagome asked as she heard the click of her seatbelt.

Sango looked over and winked. "It's a surprise." She simply stated before departing.

Kagome was surfing the radio stations, before finding a song she recognized. Sango squealed, before raising the volume.

_ohh...  
You sheltered me from harm  
Kept me warm, kept me warm  
You gave my life to me  
Set me free, set me free  
The finest years I ever knew  
Were all the years I had with you  
And...  
_

Both Kagome and Sango sang the song louder then radio itself, horribly, but they were having fun. 

_I would give anything I own  
Give up my life, my heart, my home  
I would give ev'rything I own  
Just to have you once again  
Just to have you once again  
_

Sango looked at her best friend, when they were at a stoplight. "Kagome, you know deep down that he is your other half."

_I would give anything I own  
Just to have you once again  
I would give anything I own _

Kagome looked out at the passing city streets. "There is nothing I can do about it Sango. He is getting married, sooner or later. And he is having a baby. He will be a father, to some wolf-demon's spawn."

_Give up my life, my heart, my home  
I would give ev'rything I own  
Just to have you once again  
I would give anything I own  
Give up my life, my heart, my home  
I would give ev'rything I own  
Give up my life, my heart, my home_

_I would give_

_Ev'rything, ev'rything I own  
Ev'rything, ev'rything I own  
Ev'rything, ev'rything I own  
Ev'rything, ev'rything I own  
Whoa _

_(Vanessa Hudgens: Everything I Own)_

Sango turned right, down a street that Kagome recognized. "Well I guess we will just have to see what fate has in store for the two of you. But I believe that you will come to your senses soon enough." Sango finished before pulling into the driveway of Miroku's house.

"Miroku's house?" Kagome asked a little confused.

Sango laughed. "Pretty much, we have a surprise for you." she said pulling her cellphone out of her bag, sending a quick text. "Kay, lets go."

Kagome shook off this feeling of nervousness and made her way out of the car, and up the stairs to the front door. She heard someone playing guitar. _'Miroku doesnt own any instruments..nor does he play anything...oh no.'_

Before it was too late, Sango had pushed her gently into the warm house. "We are here!" She called out to the two figures sitting on stools in the living room.

"Good morning Kags!" Miroku exclaimed making his way over to hug his bestfriend.

Kagome didn't even feel Miroku hug her, her eyes only met and saw golden ones, Inuyasha sat facing her with an expression on his face that was indescribable.

"Inuyasha.." Kagome whispered. She was trying so hard to fight the feelings that she felt for this man, she couldn't control herself, tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

Miroku heard her say Inuyasha, in the middle of their hug. "Actually I'm Miroku." He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

Sango and Miroku, knew that they needed Inuyasha and Kagome to have some time together to talk, ever since that night of the show, Kagome had been avoiding Inuyasha with all she had. They just thought that they needed to be reminded of what they felt for eachother.

Kagome looked at Miroku, she just snapped back into reality. "Oh, Sorry, Hey Miroku! How have you been?" She smiled warmly at her friend. It really was a long time since she had seen Miroku.

"Oh you know, the same." He smiled, "Come on in. Join the party."

Sango shoved Kagome a little bit, causing her to lose her balance, but before she could hit the ground, She felt warmth. "Are you okay?" She heard Inuyasha ask.

She blushed a little, and responded with a soft, "Yes. Thanks."

Inuyasha blushed in response.

The four of them just sat there in an awkward silence for what seemed like hours.

Sango decided to take charge and change the mood. "So Kagome, write any more songs?"

Kagome took a sip of her water, "Yah actually, just finished one the other day. You wanna hear it?"

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other with looks of confusion, she kinda seemed eager to play this new song of hers. Sango didnt seem fazed by this, she only seemed excited to get her best friend back into the talking, and sharing mood.

"Um, yes please." She said with a giant smile on her face.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, who had his guitar leaning against his stool. "May I borrow that?"

Inuyasha looked at what she was pointing at. "Sure," He passed his acoustic guitar towards the injured girl.

"You remember it off by heart?" Miroku questioned her.

"Silly Miroku, I know all my songs off by heart, just this one is extra special." She explained, glancing at Inuyasha before starting her melody.

_Someone once told me that you have to choose  
What you win or lose  
You can't have everything_

_Don't you take chances  
You might feel the pain  
Don't you love in vain  
'cause love won't set you free_

Kagome closed her eyes. And thought about what makes her happy, she flash backed to the night that she spent at Inuyasha's. The dances they shared, the words that were spoken between the both of them. 

_I can't stand by the side  
And watch this life pass me by  
So unhappy  
But safe as could be_

_So what if it hurts me?  
So what it I break down?  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge,  
My feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear my sound  
Don't care about all the pain in front of me  
I just trying to be happy  
I just wanna be happy, yeah_

Inuyasha looked at the girl expressing her feelings towards these words, she wanted to be happy. He wanted to be the one to give her that happiness. He decided there and then that nothing would stop him from doing just that. Hearing her voice so broken and sad, made him want to be a better person, and take that sadness out of her life. He wasn't going to let a wedding and a baby he didn't even intend to have, change his mind. 

_Holding on tightly  
just can't let go  
just trying to play my role  
slowly disappear_

_But all these days  
They feel like they're they're same  
Just different faces  
different place  
Get me out of here_

_I can't stand by the side  
Ooh, no  
And watch this life pass me by  
Pass me by_

_So what if it hurts me?  
So what if i break down?  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge?  
my feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear my sound  
don't care about all the pain in front of me  
I'm just trying to be happy_

_Oh, happy  
Oh_

_So any turns that I can't see  
Like I'm a stranger on this road  
But don't say victim  
Don't say anything  
_

As she continued to sing the lyrics, she came to the conclusion. She loved Inuyasha. She wont lose this fight. Sango was right. He was her other half, the person that made her want to be a better girl, She would indeed win this game that fate was playing with her.

_So what if it hurts me?  
So what if I break down?  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge?  
My feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear my sound  
Don't care about all the pain in front of me  
I just wanna be happy  
Happy  
I just wanna be  
Oh  
I just wanna be  
Happy. _

_(Leona Lewis - Happy)_

As Kagome finished the song, she looked at the three pairs of eyes watching her, she found the golden ones, and whispered low enough for him to hear. "I will not lose you."

DUH DUH DUH. Tune in next time to see what happens with Kagome and Inuyasha. The battle begins with AYNAME and KAGOME in the next chapters.. what will happen. Will Kagome win against Ayame, or will she lose Inuyasha forever ..

-T.B-


	11. Fallin' For You

**SO it has been forever, I do realize this. And I do apologize. With this story, it is crucial for me to find the perfect songs to match the story line. And for those readers, who just skip over the lyrics of the song, shame shame. that is the beeest part. those lyrics, they are the soul of this story. If I were you, and I was reading this story, I would look up the song on youtube if I didn't have it, and listen to it, while I read that part of the story.(which I do with the many songfics, that I read on here.~~) But anyways, onto the story shall we! Hope you enjoy! R&R**

**T.B.**

**Chapter Eleven**

As Kagome finished the song, she looked at the three pairs of eyes watching her, she found the golden ones, and whispered low enough for him to hear. "I will not lose you."

Inuyasha smirked Kagome's favourite crooked smile, and made her heart melt even more. _'there is no way i'm losing' _

Sango kicked Miroku in the shin lightly, and he looked at her confused, and hurt that his own girlfriend would be so cruel, she nodded toward the kitchen, he then "ooh'd" with his mouth, and got up silently with her, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome to themselves, they needed to sort things out.

"That song was really good Kagome." Inuyasha's voice cracked as he broke the silence.

Kagome looked over at him, smiled slightly "Thanks, I've been writing a lot lately, and finishing older songs." She adjusted herself on the chair.

"How is your leg?" He asked concerned when her face cringed.

Kagome couldn't look straight at him, so she chose a place at the wall to stare at. "Getting better, slowly. I can't wait to get this darned cast off." She chuckled lowly.

Inuyasha's smile grew, "That's good, how long do you have to keep it on?"

"Well the doctors are surprised at how well I'm healing, they think its because of all the breaks that I have encountered over the years. My bones heal more quickly then others. So they say another week and I can probably get it removed, and just use my crutches." Kagome looked around, and just now realized that the two love birds left her alone with him.

Inuyasha nodded, and they again sat in silence. About five minutes ticked by, when Kagome finally spoke up. "How is Ayame, and the baby doing?"

Inuyasha's eyes popped open, he gulped, "I really don't care." He stated flatly.

Kagome looked at him, with all the courage she could muster up, she finally stated. "You should care, she is carrying your baby, and is going to be your wife Inuyasha." She stood up, and started to walk away, when she felt a touch on her arm, halting her.

"The baby can't even be mine, We never had sex." He said softly. "And besides I don't want to be anyone's husband but yours."

She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. Unsure of what to believe. "Well she sure seems that it happened. And 'we' will never happen anymore." Her heart broke a little more after hearing herself say those words.

Inuyasha was speechless, here was the girl of his dreams, talking about leaving, after just telling only him, that she wouldn't give up on him. "What? But you sai-"

Kagome turned around, with tears in her eyes, to interrupt him. "I know what I said, And I will not lose you, as a friend. But right now is not the time to play make believe, Music to me is like a drug, does not make me think straight. Clouds my judgement." She paused to move away from Inuyasha. "We can not happen, as much as I want that not to be true.. We are just not meant to be." She started limping away, before she could reach the door, Inuyasha was in front of her.

"No." was all he said.

"Move Inuyasha." She said trying to push him to the side.

"No. I care way to much about you to just let you walk out of here." He said before he pulled her into a tight hug.

She couldn't take it, she wrapped her arms around him tightly, and sobbed into his chest. After about 2 minutes of holding each other, Kagome finally stopped and pushed him away. "No. This can't happen."

He tried pulling her back in, he just wanted to hold her again. Feel her warmth. "Kagome." He whispered.

As she was backing up, her cast caught on the floor and she stumbled, Inuyasha took this opportunity to take hold of the girl yet again. "I'm not letting you go. We can make it through this together." He whispered to her.

Kagome closed her eyes, and took in his scent. What had come over her just then, one second she is talking about never leaving him, and the next shes willing to walk out of his life. She was going insane, He was the one for her, why couldn't she just say that aloud.

"You are the one for me." She whispered quietly.

She didn't even realize that she had said anything until Inuyasha looked at her, with a giant smile. "And you are the one for me."

Sango and Miroku reentered the room, to witness the two hugging, and making up. "Yay!" Sango squealed.

The two broke apart, and Kagome was the first to speak. "Do not get your hopes up Sango, we have a ways to go from here." She grabbed hold of Inuyasha's hand.

Inuyasha smiled softly, "We do indeed, and we are going to make things work. Now let's get writing some songs for the show next week Kagome." He tightened his grip on her hand.

She looked up rather confused. "Show?"

Sango laughed, "Yes silly, that show that you so promised Mr. Inuyasha that you would sing with."

It took a few minutes, but the memory came back to her, and she laughed. "Righhht."

The foursome laughed, before Inuyasha grabbed his guitar, and Kagome a piece of paper and pen. While Sango and Miroku were in charge of refreshments.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

a few hours later

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Wow, 3 songs." Miroku exclaimed as he lunged into the couch.

Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome all sprawled out on the floor. "We make a good team Kagome." Inuyasha stated sitting up from the floor. "To be able to get three whole songs completed within a few hours."

Kagome laughed. "We do don't we, and they are pretty awesome songs, can't wait to sing them live."

Sango got up from the floor with a bounce, and the proceeded to help Kagome up with her casted leg. "And we can't wait to hear them!"

There was a comfortable silence that fell among the room, before it was interrupted buy a buzzing sound. Inuyasha retrieved his cellphone from his pocket, read the text and growled. Kagome made her way over to the growling man. "What's wrong?" She asked leaning in to see the screen.

Inuyasha tilted the phone a little for her, it read 'Inu, you need to get home asap there is a problem with the wolf. - Sess' Kagome then leaned back, and sighed. "Well get going then." She took a seat on her chair once again, grabbed her guitar, and started strumming some chords.

"Inuyasha, what happened?" Miroku asked with confusion written on his face. He looked at Sango, and she shrugged.

"Something with Ayame." Was all he said, grabbed his coat, and kissed Kagome on the forehead. "I'll call you later." And he left.

Kagome looked out the window, at the retreating Inuyasha.

"You want to go after him don't you." Sango stated as she stood in Kagomes view.

Kagome nodded her head up and down while saying "No."

Miroku chuckled, "I'll grab the car."

When they arrived at the manor, they noticed another car in the long driveway. "Must be Ayames" Miroku stated. He parked, and helped Kagome out of the back seat.

"I hate being crippled." Kagome laughed. Sango smiled, and helped her up the steps.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WHAT AM I DOING HERE, THIS IS MY BROTHERS HOUSE, WHAT ARE YOUUU DOING HERE!"

They heard yelling and screaming from inside. They exchanged looks before opening the door, to find a yelling match between Inuyasha, and another young man, who had the same attire as Ayame.

Kagome leaned into Miroku, "Do you know him? Is he related to Ayame?"

Miroku whispered, "I am not to sure, but he does look familiar."

The yelling stopped, when the young man caught a glimpse of Kagome. He left the argument and raced over to her. "Why hello there, I am Koga. And what might your name be m'lady?" He grabbed her hand, and brought it up to his lips.

Kagome blushed. "Kagome."

Koga smiled a toothy grin, still holding onto her hand. "Well Kagome, you are quite beautif-"

"Get away from Kagome, wolf boy!" Inuyasha growled loudly. He rushed over, and snatched her hand away from him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped.

Koga looked at Inuyasha, and growled. "Do not tell me what to do, mutt face!"

They both got into a fighting stance, that is when Kagome stepped in. "What is going on here!" She screamed.

"Kagome!" Rin squealed as she appeared from the other room, followed by Sesshomaru. "So nice to see you again!" She ran over, hugged Kagome, completely ignoring the two growling animals that stood on either side of them.

"That is enough from you two." Sesshomaru bellowed.

Kagome had to hold a laugh back when the two, that were once growling at each other snapped up to attention.

"Will someone explain? What is going on?" Sango stepped in.

Rin chuckled. "Well you see, Koga here, came to get Ayame."

Kagome, Sango both looked so confused still, Miroku had finally realized what was going on. He decided to see if he was correct. "Koga is Ayame's mate-to-be?" He asked.

Sesshomaru stepped forward, behind Rin. "Yes."

"But I thought Inuyasha and Ayame, were getting married? I am so confused." Kagome stated. Sango nodded along side her. "Me too."

Sesshomaru and Rin laughed. "Come and sit down, we will explain." Rin giggled.

Inuyasha went instantly beside Kagome, and stayed there. "What is your problem Inuyasha?" She asked when he took a seat next to her.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome for the first time since she arrived. "I am not going to let him get anywhere near you."

She sighed before she turned her attention to Sesshomaru. "Kay, explain please."

Sesshomaru smiled. "Well you see, us dog demons, and wolf demons, have had our differences throughout the past. And my stepmother thought that it would be a good idea to marry off one of us Takahashi's, to end this ongoing war between the two clans. Since I am already married, the next one up was Inuyasha. So that is the reason behind the marriage proposal between Ayame and Inuyasha." He paused, waiting for Kagome and Sango to catch up. "Now that my mother is gone, my father thought it would be only fair for Inuyasha to have his own chance at finding love, so he called of the wedding. Ayame, just has an obsessive addiction to my brother."

Koga was the one to growl lowly this time. "Who knows why someone let alone my Ayame would be attracted to a mutt like him." He pointed to Inuyasha who inched closer to Kagome by the minute.

Kagome nodded. "Okay, so far I follow, but what I don't get is, where does Koga, fits into this whole thin?" She questioned.

Rin was the one to take over this time. "Well you see Kagome, Every demon has a mate, whether it is arranged or not. Sesshomaru and I are mates," She pulled back her hair to show her mark. It was a small crescent moon. "These marks are a sign of our mating. Mating means forever. Ayame and Koga were destined to be together from birth. And now they are mated for life. As the mark on Koga's neck proves. It is impossible for Ayame and Inuyasha to be married." She finished with a giant smile on her face.

"Isn't that great Kagome?" Sango squealed, as she turned back to her best friend, to see tears form in her eyes. "Gome?"

Kagome blinked and the tears that threatened to fall, fell silently down her cheek. "That is the best news I have heard all year!" She exclaimed as she turned and hugged Inuyasha tightly.

Inuyasha smiled and held the girl close to her. "I tried to explain that, but you are a very stubborn girl." He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

Miroku smiled, he was so happy that finally his cousin and best friend could finally be happy. "Let's celebrate!" He shouted.

Sango was the next one to jump up. "Yes!"

Koga cleared his throat. "Where is Ayame?" He asked.

Sesshomaru answered him. "I sent her back home shortly before you got here." He then bursted out laughing, followed by the rest of them, when they saw the expression on the young wolf's face. "Better get a move on if you want to catch her." He finished as he grabbed his sore sides.

"Well let's scratch his name off the party list." Miroku bellowed.

Inuyasha let go of Kagome long enough to ask. "So where should we go?"

Sango was the first to scream out. "Underground!"

Kagome smiled. "Yes! Back to where this all began!" She squeezed Inuyasha's hand.

"Okay let's get ready, and meet at Underground, in an hour?" Miroku comprised.

Everyone agreed. Inuyasha and Kagome walked hand in hand to his car. "Do you mind giving me a ride home to get ready?" She asked.

"Of course, See I told you we would get through this together." He stated slipping his arm around her waist.

Kagome smiled up at him, "Yes, you did. I will not doubt you again." She leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

Inuyasha laughed. "Well after all we have been through, all I get is a kiss on the cheek, that doesn't work for me." Before she could say anything, he leaned in and kissed her soft lips.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

at the club

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ladies, you are all looking good." Miroku exclaimed as he walked up to the group of friends holding hands with his girlfriend, who was wearing a black mini dress and stiletto heels.

"Well thank you Miroku." Rin said as she smoothed out her baby pink dress, that ruffled near the ground.

"Yes, thank you Miroku, for complimenting our women, before we get the chance." Inuyasha joked.

"Inuyasha," Kagome laughed, playfully punching his arm.

"Well Kagome, you look beautiful, as always." Inuyasha replied, placing a strand of her hair behind her ear. He looked at the gorgeous girl before him, she was wearing a tight red dress that went to her knees, and to top off the look, she wore a black sneaker on the one foot. "Even if you are crippled." He added earning himself another punch in the arm.

Everyone chuckled at the newest couple. "Now let's get inside before we all freeze out here." Sesshomaru stated leading the way into the crowded nightclub.

"Every girl in here wants you Inuyasha." Kagome said self consciously as she fidgeted with her dress.

Inuyasha smiled and snaked his arm around her, pulling her close, he whispered. "They all want to be you. But only you hold my heart." His smile grew when he felt her heart race, and saw her blush. He leaned in closer. "I have a surprise for you."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, she was about to ask him what it was, when he left her side, and jumped up on stage.

The group found a table right up and centre, a few moments went by, and they watched Inuyasha take the stage.

"Good evening everyone. My name is Inuyasha Takahashi, and no I am not preforming tonight, but I do have a special quest that I would like to introduce. Miss Kagome Higurashi." He pointed towards the slightly stunned girl.

Miroku gave her a little shove, when she wasn't moving. She smiled, and limped her way up to the stage, Inuyasha helped her up the stage to a stool he placed in the centre. She whispered "What are you doing?"

Inuyasha smiled. "It's your turn to woe the crowd with your voice."

He then turned back to the microphone. "Kagome will be performing an original song of hers, She is a very talented musician. Here she is" He smiled as he introduced her.

_'what is he thinking!' _she screamed in her head, she took the guitar that was given to her. Inuyasha readjusted the microphone for her, and jumped off the stage to the table.

Kagome gulped, and took a deep breath. "I've been through a lot over the past month or so, and I would like to dedicate this song, to Inuyasha. These are my feelings through music."

_I don't know but  
I think I maybe  
Fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should  
Keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I  
Know you better  
_

She couldn't believe she was actually singing, on a stage, in front of all these people. She loved the feeling. And she now had an idea of what Inuyasha feels every time he is on stage. She closed her eyes and poured her feelings into the song.

_I am trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time_  
_Just thinking about ya_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you_  
_I've been waiting all my life_  
_And now I found ya_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you_  
_I'm fallin' for you_

Inuyasha smiled, he knew exactly how she felt. He in fact was falling for her too, hard. Miroku looked at Sango and smiled, their best friend was actually doing it, they looked around and noticed the crowd entranced by her voice and words. It was amazing.

_As I'm standing here_  
_And you hold my hand_  
_Pull me towards you_  
_And we start to dance_  
_All around us_  
_I see nobody_  
_Here in silence_  
_It's just you and me_

_I'm trying_  
_Not to tell you_  
_But I want to_  
_I'm scared of what you'll say_  
_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_  
_But I'm tired of_  
_Holding this inside my head_

Kagome smiled as she looked down at Inuyasha, it was only a few weeks, when they were in this same situation, but in opposite places of courses. Everyone seemed to disappear she was singing this for him and him only.

_I've been spending all my time_  
_Just thinking about ya_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you_  
_I've been waiting all my life_  
_And now I found ya_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you_  
_I'm fallin' for you_

_Oh I just can't take it_  
_My heart is racing_  
_The emotions keep spinning out_

_I've been spending all my time_  
_Just thinking about ya_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you_  
_I've been waiting all my life_  
_And now I found ya_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you_  
_I'm fallin' for you_

_I can't stop thinking about it_  
_I want you all around me_  
_And now I just can't hide it_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you [x2]_

_I'm fallin' for you_

_Ooohhh_  
_Oh no no_  
_Oooooohhh_  
_Oh I'm fallin' for you_

_**(Fallin' For You - Colbie Caillat)**_

As she finished, people were standing and hollering for more, they loved her, and she loved it. Inuyasha came back on stage, taking over the mic once more, "Didn't I tell you she was amazing?" He waited for the crowd to calm themselves, so he could continue. He raised the mic, so everyone could here. "I am falling for you too Kagome." He dropped the mic, and cupped her face between his rough hands. They smiled, and kissed each other with so much emotion, it made Sango and Rin both blush. They were finally getting their happy ending.

**So finaally Kagome and Inuyasha have found their happy ending.. or have they? tune in next time.**

**T.B.**


	12. Lucky

**Next chapter is finally up. Enjoy! I hope that you all will rate and review, tell me what you think!**

* * *

CHAPTER 12

Once Inuyasha helped Kagome down from the stage, they made their way towards the group awaiting them.

"That was great Kagome!" Sango exclaimed, rushing to hug her best friend.

"Thanks," Kagome smiled brightly, "It was a rush!"

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist. "My girlfriend has a killer talent, and an amazing voice." He smiled.

Kagome blushed, smiled and looked up, "Girlfriend eh?"

He gave her a tight squeeze "Yes." he responed before gently kissing her forehead.

Rin and Sango 'awed' at the new couple, while they went red. Miroku laughed. "About time!"

Sesshomaru agreed with his cousin and placed his hand on Inuyashas shoulder. "You chose well brother."

"Sess, you don't have to point out the obvious" Kagome laughed and nudged Inuyasha playfully. The group all laughed and took their seats around the table they were at.

A group of teens walked up to the table, and a young girl with blonde hair, oogled Inuyasha, while another girl slightly shorter then the blonde spoke. "Your voice is really amazing." She pointed towards Kagome.

Kagome smiled, and Inuyashas heart melted. "Why thank you, that is very kind."

"Are you going to do a song tonight?" The blonde finally said to Inuyasha.

He pulled his eyes away from Kagaome to respond. "Not tonight."

Kagome looked over at him, "What? You should!" she exclaimed.

Inuyasha smiled, "Only if you sing with me."

The group of teens that now grew around the table all agreed with applause and hollers.

Miroku smiled "Guess the vote in anonymous"

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at eachother, he held out his hand. "Wanna do one of the new ones we wrote?"

She placed her small hand into his is smiled. "Let's kill it!"

He laughed and helped her back on to the awaiting stage once again. The cheering continued until he tapped the microphone to speak. "Well hello again, This time, we will be playing a new song, that Kagome and I wrote together. We hope you enjoy it, it is called 'Lucky'" He paused and looked over at his girlfriend standing there smiling. "Cause let's face it, we are the two luckiest people in this room."

Kagome blushed as she took a seat on the stool one of the stage guys brought out for her. The crowd once again cheered. And Inuyasha grabbed the acoustic that was sitting behind him.

[Inuyasha]

_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

[Kagome]  
_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard_

[Both Inuyasha and Kagome]  
_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooh ooh ooh_

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, he had his eyes closed, and he never looked so peaceful, the way he was singing made her smile.

_They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again

Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Inuyasha opened his amber eyes, and stole a glace at the angel sitting next to him, singing the song that they had written together. He was so happy that they would finally get to live life together.

[Inuyasha]  
_And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair_

[Kagome]  
_Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning 'round  
You hold me right here, right now_

[Both Inuyasha and Kagome]  
_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again_

I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh, ooh

**(Lucky – Jason Mraz ft. Colbie Caillat)**

Once they finished playing the amount of noise that occurred made Sesshomaru cover his sensitive ears. Inuyasha smiled and grabbed the microphone with both hands. "Thanks everyone! You will be hearing a few more songs in a couple weeks when Shikon no Tama will be holding a special concert, accompanied by Kagome! Hope to see you all there!" He raised his hands above his head, and clapped loudly. "Give it up again for the fantastic and lovely Kagome."

She smiled and took a slight bow, and laughed. She blew out kisses to the crowd playfully, at the whistles and cat calls.

"Go Kags!" Sango shouted above the crowd.

Inuyasha escorted Kagome off the stage, and placed his hand in hers, whispering softly into her ear. "That was amazing." All she did in response was nod with a giant smile on her face.

A few drinks and embarrasing stories later, Sesshomaru placed his arm around his wife, "Well it is getting late, I think we should call it a night."

Rin looked up at him with sad eyes. "I guess you are right Sesshy."

He rolled his eyes at her nickname for him. "You did beautifully tonight Kagome dear."

Kagome smiled and as she took another sip from her water. "Thank you. Rin you have to get some sleepy, you have to sleep for two now." She smiled as she looked down at Rin's stomach.

Once they all said their goodbyes the married couple left the four of the young adults to talk about plans for the future weeks, "I thought you were having the concert next week?" Kagome looked over at her boyfriend.

"Well I figured you would have more fun on the stage if you could move around without that cast." He shrugged pointed to her hulking cast.

Kagome put her hands on her hips. "And what is wrong with this cast, is it too ugly for you?" She asked playfully.

"I kinda think its hot." He did that crooked smile that Kagome fell in love with. He winked and moved in to kiss her soft lips.

Miroku stood up from his stool, "And that is our que to leave." He laughed, and moments later Sango stood up beside him, she walked over and gave Kagome a giant hug. "Call me tomorrow with details." She winked and chuckled, "Have fun you two." They then left the blushing couple to themselves.

"Well what would you like to do now?" Inuyasha asked shooting back the rest of this coke.

Kagome smiled, "Well we could go back to your place, couldn't we?"

Inuyasha looked at her with mischief in his eyes, "We could indeed." He helped her out to the car, saying his goodbyes to the bartenders and club owners.

"Tonight was really fun, thank you for this." Kagome said has she buckled herself into her seat.

Inuyasha reversed the car, and smiled. "You deserve to have some fun after all you have been through. All I want to do is make you happy, from now on." He looked over at her, and placed one of his hands on her thigh.

Kagome held on to his hand. "And the same goes for me." She smiled, and turned the radio on lowly, and played her head against the seat, and closed her eyes, listening to the song playing on the radio.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered "Kagome?" he slightly shook the sleeping girl laying on his couch.

"Hmm?" She groaned, waking up slowly. When she finally realized where she was, she shot up. "How long have I been sleeping?" She asked wiping the sleep from her eyes.

Inuyasha smiled, and placed a cup of hot coco in front of her. "I let you sleep for a couple hours, you dozed off in the car."

Kagome half smiled, "Oh, I'm sorry." She paused and looked at the clock it was ten. "Oh its late, what about my parents!" She exclaimed as she started to reach for the phone.

Inuyasha laughed. "Don't worry, I called them when we got here, and explained the situation. I told them that I would get you home safety tomorrow morning." He finished as he took a sip from his mug.

"Oh, okay." She smiled, mimicking his actions and took a small sip from her cup. "I'm staying the night here?" She looked up at him, when he smiled at her, her heart melted once again.

"It wouldnt be the first time." He started and stood up, walked over to the couch where she was sitting, and took his seat next to her. "And this time, I was thinking we could sleep in the bed, instead of this couch." He chuckled, which made Kagome warm inside, when he laughed. It was so warming and homey.

"Oh really?" She cocked an eyebrow. "And what makes you think I will sleep in the same bed as you?" She tried to play cooly, even though she knew she would love the feeling of being cuddled up to him, under the covers.

He smiled, and moved in closer to her face. "You have it all written on your face, you wish you could just cuddle up to me and have me keep you warm." He explained, and when Kagomes eyes opened widely and her mouth dropped. He laughed.

"How did you kn-" She started and then looked at him questioningly, "Wait, can demons and half demons read minds?" She asked seriously.

That just made Inuyasha laugh harder and louder. He grabbed his sides. "No, we cant read minds. But you just gave me the answer for the bed problem." He smiled and scooped her up into his arms before she could say a word. He carried her up the stairs, and to his master bedroom, shut the door behind him with his foot.

* * *

**I really hope that everyone has enjoyed this story so far, it has been a very fun and interesting experience writing this story. I hope to have the next chapter up as soon as possible, tell me what you think thus far! 3**

**thank you all for reading.**

**T.B.**


End file.
